Tesoro escondido
by karliviris
Summary: esta es la historia de como Lily y James pusieron fin a sus peleas mediante un juego muggle


No sé cómo, llegue yo, Lily Evans, a esta situación. Tal vez todo esto se deba a mi profundo ego y autoconfianza. Seguramente se estarán preguntando que demonios tiene esto que ver con que este en Hosmeade siendo la cita de nada menos que el idiota de Potter. Pero si retrocedemos la historia un poco se darán cuenta en donde entra mi gigantesco ego en esta situación

Flash back

Ahí estaba yo, la prefecta perfecta, el "genial" apodo que me puso Zoe en quinto curso, sentada en la sala común de Griffindor, con mi paciencia agotada y un insoportable dolor de cabeza, que tenía nombre y apellido. Como se podrán imaginar ese dolor de cabeza era James Potter: merodeador por excelencia, bromista de profesión, coqueto insaciable y galán empedernido.

Se me estaban agotando los insultos mientras que él parecía disfrutar de la situación, es decir de verme furiosa hasta la médula

-Pero Evans, que tiene de malo salir conmigo

-A ver déjame explicarte para que tu pequeña cabeza lo entienda, lo malo de salir contigo, es que es CONTIGO, captaste- respondí molesta

-no, la verdad es que no le encuentro nada de malo en salir conmigo si soy perfecto-contestó de lo más arrogante Potter, es que no puedo creer que en una persona exista tanto amor por si mismo

-quieres que te enumere todo lo malo que tienes, Potter?- pregunté con mi mejor tono sarcástico y cómo disfrutaba usándolo

-ya pelirroja no empieces, si-replico él

-no, si yo no quiero empezar, si no terminar de una vez esta conversación para nada fructífera antes de que se termine mi paciencia y te tire como almuerzo del calamar gigante

-¿para nada qué?- preguntó Potter que obviamente se había quedado en blanco

-FRUCTIFERA, Potter, fructífera quiere decir…- me detuve a la mitad de mi interesante explicación, es que en verdad no lo podía creer lo coqueto que puede ser. Se había quedado mirando a la pobre chica de 5to curso que acababa de entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda y ella obviamente lo veía embobada, respire profundo para contener las ganas de echarle un maleficio imperdonable - ay para que te lo explico si tu cerebro de esperma no lo va a entender

-Aceptas salir con migo- retomo el sentido de la conversación

Estuve a punto de gritar un NO tan fuerte que hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo sordo, pero me contuve he hice caso a mi grandiosa inteligencia

-De acuerdo- sonreí al ver como ponía los ojos como platos y abría la boca hasta llegarle al suelo- pero solo si logras ganarme en un juego que yo propondré- se le cerro de golpe la enorme bocota que tenia

-que tal en 2 juegos, uno lo dices tu y el otro lo pongo yo

Segurísima de mi plan acepte sin dudarlo, mala idea si me preguntan ahora

-trato echo Potter, mañana en la mañana te espero en el gran comedor para un duelo de acertijos, luego de eso tu dirás tu juego y condiciones

-de acuerdo, te espero mañana entonces pelirroja

La mañana siguiente me levante con los mejores ánimos del mundo, porque en pocas horas quedaría libre de Potter para siempre. Es que si lo conociesen se darían cuenta del suplico que es para mi tenerlo de compañero. En el último año cuando se había dado cuenta de que existo (para mi mala suerte) lo veía hasta en la sopa, me hostigaba todo el día con que me amaba. Ósea que le mienta a otra, yo tengo muy claro el tipo de Potter, arrogante, creído, narcisista, amante del quiddich y de las relaciones ocasionales y tan perro como su amigo Black, otro que me provoca colitis. Pero hoy me los quitaría de encima a los dos, porque no regresaran después de que les golpee en donde mas le duele a un merodeador, en su orgullo

Llegué al gran comedor a las 10 de la mañana, tarde para mí, normalmente desayuno antes de las 8 aunque sea en sábado. Pero ese día estaba de buen genio y dedique tiempo para mí, además que quería bajar tarde para no encontrar a nadie desayunando. Cuando llegué el gran comedor estaba vacio tal y cómo lo había planeado, solo se divisaba una despeinada cabellera negro azabache, que pertenecía a la persona que estaba buscando, aunque eso suene raro

-hola Potter

-Hola Evans, hoy estas mas hermosa de lo normal, te lo habían dicho?- uyyyy como me saca de mis casillas este niño

-No, tengo la suerte de que un tarado y adulador como vos no exista otro en Howarts- yo sabia que estaba hermosa (ahí esta mi ego de nuevo), pero detestaba que él se burlara de mi

-además estas de un humor de pelos- dijo burlón

-la verdad es que lo estaba antes de encontrarte- y no mentía mis ánimos cambian cada vez que lo veo, si no lo dije antes, me produce colitis

-pero que dices Lily si hoy teníamos una cita, aquí en el gran comedor exactamente

-2 cosas Potter: primera para ti soy EVANS y segunda no era una cita, era un duelo de acertijos.- ay que ver lo bien que se le da para cambiar las cosas

-bueno suena mas bonito como cita, pero como quieras pelirroja

-aquí están las reglas del juego Potter-con un pequeño movimiento en mi varita hice aparecer un pergamino pequeño que contenían las siguientes reglas

_Prohibido el uso de la magia, se resolverán los acertijos con inteligencia_

_El ganador pondrá una penitencia que deberá ser cumplida a cabalidad por el perdedor_

_Los jueces de este reto serán el Sr. Remus Luppin y la Srta. Zoe Mclegan_

_Esto ha sido previamente aceptado por la Srta. Lilian Evans y el Sr. James Potter_

James lo leyó rápidamente.- cuándo acepté yo este… ¿contrato?

-cuando aceptaste mis reglas Potter

-bueno, pero yo haré lo mismo en mi juego Evans- dijo mientras parecía que maquinaba una trampa en su cabeza, pero dudo que la ponga en practica, su pequeño cerebro no da para tanto

-¿comenzamos?

-aun faltan tus jueces Evans- contestó… ¿molesto?, un deje de ira parecía haber copado su tono seductor.

-ay Potter no te pongas bravo que uno te tus amigotes también es juez- contesté divertida

-hablando de rey de roma mira quien se asoma- dijo Potter cuando cruzaban la puerta del gran comedor Zoe Mclegan, mi compañera de cuarto y amiga de toda la vida (bueno de mi vida en Howarts), y Remus Luppin, merodeador, amigo de Potter, inteligente y sensato cabe reconocer, por eso lo elegí como juez.

-ahora si podemos comenzar-sentencie- el juego consiste en lo siguiente Potter, Zoe y Remus escondieron pistas por todo el castillo, las mismas que contienen acertijos que te llevaran hacia la siguiente pista, hasta encontrar un premio final que nos reunirá de nuevo en el gran comedor. Los encargados de que no hagas trampa serán Zoe y Remus…

-¿Qué no haga?- pregunto indignado

-eres el único que se me ocurre que pueda hacer trampa

-pues no serán necesarios tus jueces Evans, te voy a ganar limpiamente- su voz fue irreconocible, el orgullo, la irá saltaban de ella, nada había quedado de la voz risueña con la que me pedía una cita (no es que esa me gustase tampoco).

-bueno tortolos-¿Zoe dijo tortolos?, voy a matar a esta mujer- aquí están las primeras pistas. No hace falta recordarles que las pistas están protegidas contra hechizos reveladores o accio, así que de nada les servirá utilizar la magia.

Eche una mirada acecina a mi "mejor amiga" y acerque la mano donde Remus para que nos entregara la pista

La leí en vos alta para que Potter escuchara

_Comienza el juego para enfrentar sus miedos, donde el enemigo me encuentro, soy invisible y me ven y ando pero no piso el suelo, el que primero me encuentre podrá continuar el otro se tendrá que retrasar._

Sin duda la tenía un fantasma, pero cuál de todos ellos. Vi como james corría inmediatamente hacia el pasillo y lo seguí, mientras repasa mentalmente la pista "_donde el enemigo me encuentro", _ no tenía idea de que significaba esa parte, estaba obvio que no era para mí, yo no tenía ningún enemigo que supiera. Las únicas personas a las que no soportaba eran Potter y Sirus, pero era clarísimo que a ellos no se refería el acertijo porque decía donde el enemigo, como si fuera algo común para Potter y para mi

-¿qué pasa Evans?- Potter preguntó arrogante viendo que me había detenido y no lo seguía. Seguramente mi cara era estúpida, me encontraba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había dejado de correr-¿tu juego no resultó tan fácil como lo esperabas?

-tienes sentido del humor ¿verdad? Solo me detuve imaginándome las millón penitencias que tengo para ti cuando gane- mentí de la manera más natural, por suerte 7 años de práctica evadiendo e insultando a Potter tenían sus beneficios

-¿segura pelirroja?, parecía que estabas pensando que quería decir es pista-maldito! Porque siempre adivina lo que pienso, estoy pensando seriamente en tomar clases de oclumancia- para tu suerte yo si sé, pero si tu quieres podemos dejar el juego y tu sales con migo y así te evitas la humillación.

Humillación, eso era, nunca he agradecido nada que viniera de Potter hasta este momento. Hace 2 años mi ex-mejor amigo Severus Snape me había humillado frente a todo el colegio, y todos sus amigos lo hacían cada vez que podían, ahí estaba la clave el enemigo era Slytherin. Seguramente la segunda pista la tenía el barón sanguinario, fantasma de Slytherin

-ni muerta Potter, sabes qué, no voy a desperdiciar ni un minuto más con vos, así te gano más rápido para ver quien es el que termina humillado

-si tu lo quieres Evans, pero debo advertirte que no soy un fácil contrincante, cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo- no hace falta ni que lo diga se lo pesado que es cuando quiere pedirme una cita

-no te tengo miedo Potter

-ni yo a ti Evans- en un segundo sus ojos almendrados se cruzaron con los míos, la ira parecía flotar en el ambiente.

Salí corriendo hacia las mazmorras esperaba encontrarlo ahí, Potter se desvió del camino lo cual me pareció raro, porque según me dijo el también sabía donde estaba la pista.

Al cabo de un rato lo vi paseándose un piso más arriba de las mazmorras, intenté pedirle la pista con la mayor amabilidad que pude, espere un momento a que mi aliento vuelva a ser parte de mi garganta y comencé a hablar lo más clara posible

-buenos días, Barón- le salude

-Buenos días- respondió indiferente y siguió su camino, camine hacia él y lo detuve

-perdón pero será que usted no tiene algo para mi, un trozo de pergamino, o algo parecido a una pista

-que se les dio en el desayuno a estos Griffindors- refunfuño para si mismo- que solo vienen a molestar mi intranquila existencia por el colegio-aunque sin duda estaba molesto, saco de mala gana el pergamino de su sombrero

-perdón por molestarlo, barón-intenté seguir con la amabilidad- pero es que ya otro compañero le ha molestado antes- intenté sonar avergonzada.

-QUÉ SI ME A MOLESTADO ANTES- gritó enojado- Por lo menos tú eres educada, ese otro vino y me arrancho ese pergamino de la mano- continuó con tono alto casi voz en grito

-le pido unas sinceras disculpas por le comportamiento de mi amigo- casi vomito al decir la última palabra

_Muy alegre estoy de que me hayas encontrado, tu inteligencia se ve que si ha funcionado, ahora me encontraras donde canta al gallo al sol en lo más alto._

Me pregunté quien había escrito estas pistas, cada vez eran más ilógicas y se suponía que tenia que encontrarles algún sentido y rápido, porque por lo visto james tenía alguna manera de llegar más pronto a los destinos que yo

_Donde canta al gallo al sol en lo más alto._ Las palabras resonaban mientras intentaba descifrar su significado pero es que esta pista es la mas loca que he oído en vida, no hay gallos en Howarts. Intenté separando la pista por partes tal vez, así logrará encontrar su significado. _Donde canta el gallo al sol_ retorcí el ceso pensando en que podría ser, pero era obvio que no tenía que tener en cuenta el sentido literal de las palabras por lo que decidí leer entre líneas.

Un gallo canta al amanecer, por eso es lo del sol, y el lugar donde se ve más cerca el amanecer en Howarts es la torre de Astronomía. ¡Si!. Casi se me escapa un gritó de la emoción, unos niños de primero que pasaban a mi lado corrieron asustados ante mi reacción. Imagine que debía parecer una loca gritando de emoción sola en un pasillo del castillo pero no me importaba porque ahora ya sabía a donde tenía que ir.

Mientras corría en dirección a la pista se fue dibujando en mi rostro una sonrisa enorme, aquí es donde entra mi ego de nuevo, me lleno de autoconfianza porque estaba segura de haber descifrado correctamente el significado, además menospreciaba la inteligencia de Potter, lo cual no digo sea una completa estupidez porque siempre me ha dejado claro que tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un canguil. Sin embargo me estaba demostrando que era bastante ágil con eso de los acertijos y aunque me duela decirlo (y si me duele bastante) era incluso mejor que yo, solo un poquito y nada más que un poquito si se me permite decir a mi favor.

Cuando entre en la torre me encontré con que Potter estaba sentado apoyado en la pared de enfrente con rostro aburrido y los brazos cruzados en la altura del pecho. Entré como si no lo hubiera visto y empecé a buscar mi pista

-La pista no está aquí Evans- dijo serenamente

-Entonces porque sigues sentándote aquí- no iba a dar por certeras sus palabras por lo que continué buscando pero pendiente a su respuesta

-porque te estaba esperando- se paro con serenidad y se acerco hacia mi

-No empieces Potter ¿si?-dije con arrogancia- lo único que quiero es acabar el juego y alejarte una vez por todas de mí. ¡No te soporto!, es tan difícil de entender- sé que fui grosera y generalmente suelo ser una persona muy tranquila pero como ya lo había dicho antes Potter me pone los nervios de punta.

-También es lo que yo quiero Evans-contestó seco ó ... ¿molesto?- pero puedes escuchar una vez en tu vida.

-Para que malgastar mi tiempo escuchándote- vi como su rostro cambiaba y ponía semblante enojado- está bien te escucho

-Estaba esperando que tus lentas piernas te traigan hacia acá porque solo ay una pista y dice que tenemos que abrirla tu y yo, juntos- pase por alto el insulto, sin embargo la mención que hizo de "nosotros" como si fuéramos pareja o lago así me hizo estremecer

-Ya estoy aquí, podemos leer de una vez la pista- respondí tranquila

-pues fíjate que eso no va a poder ser- y aquí esta de nuevo el coqueto Potter- ya que estas aquí, por qué no divertirnos un rato- esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido.

-¿tu y yo? ¿Divertirnos?- no me dieron miedo sus palabras aunque cuando su rostro se acerco demasiado al mío tuve que alejarme por propia seguridad- tu estas loco o en verdad que eres gracioso

-si eso es lo que hacemos los merodeadores, divertirnos- respondió alegremente sin acercarse más

-si pero yo no soy una merodeadora- y no quiero serlo pensé

-pero podrías serlo- respondió ahora mucho más serio aunque sus almendrados ojos siguieran brillando- Lily te quiero y lo sabes- dio un paso hacia mi al mismo instante que retrocedí dos

-No lo sé- repuse- puedes dejar de mentir una vez en tu vida. No te creo, déjame en paz

-si eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo mientras retrocedió aún más de lo que se acercó- maldita sea Evans estoy arto de decirte que te quiero, a ya tu si no me quieres creer- su voz y su rostro cambiaron de aspecto eran graves y qué bien que sabe fingir dolor, porque parecía que las palabras rasparan una a una sus cuerdas vocales

-Basta Potter no quiero discutir contigo- ignoré su reacción anterior y seguí fiel a mis creencias, Potter= arrogante perro narcisista- puedes traer al bendita pista para que la leamos y así podernos marchar de aquí

Se acerco y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pergamino pequeño, mientras otro más grande se le caía sin darse cuenta. Tomo el pergamino pequeño y me lo mostro, tomamos cada uno una punta de él y la pista apareció

_Ahora que juntos estas me podrán descifrar, y si no lo pueden lograr al amanecer vendrán, pero antes tendrán que llegar al lugar que todos quieren encontrar y pocos pueden entrar_

Por primera vez logre entender al segundo la pista, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería con el lugar que todos quieren encontrar y casi nadie logra entrar. Hace dos años cuando Severus me insultó delante de mis compañeros, corrí hacia ningún lugar y con miedo, de pronto en el tercer piso encontré una puerta y me refugie en esa sala, que estaba amoblada con una cama y muchos pañuelos que parecían no acabarse nunca, un año después me entré que esa era la Sala de los Menesteres y que solo aparece a quien lo necesita verdaderamente.

Supuse que Potter también lo dedujo porque ya estaba cerca de la salida cuando me percaté de que no había recogido el pergamino del suelo. No tenía idea de lo que era pero no quería hacer trampa aunque no estaba segura de que eso lo fuera, en todo caso recogí el pergamino y llame a James

-hey Potter se te a caído esto al suelo- dije extendiendo la mano para que el lo agarrará

-Gracias- dijo sin mucho convencimiento- aunque no creo que lo vuela a necesitar desde ahora- lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, parecía que hablaba para si mismo. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta

JAMES

Salí de la torre de astronomía con el mapa del merodeador en la mano y refunfuñando contra todo el que me saludara. Es qué no sé cómo puede ser tan ciega y no ver cuanto la quiero. Y yo que pensé que era inteligente, si se necesita ser tonta para no darse cuenta que cuando le hablo y veo sus preciosos ojos esmeralda me derrito.

Tiré el mapa al suelo apenas entré en la sala común y me senté en la butaca frente al fuego. Ya no necesitaba ese estúpido mapa para llegar antes que ella a la pista, no me importaba ganar en lo absoluto, porque lo único que tenía en mente pedirle es que salga con migo pero ahora que se vaya al demonio.

Supuse que mi rostro debía estar rojo de la ira, porque apenas entró canuto se sorprendió y me preguntó

-Ey cornamenta y ahora que te hizo la pelirroja para que estés tan enojado- no tengo idea cómo es que supo que era por ella que mi rostro casi explotaba

-y cómo sabes que es por ella- intenté evadirlo pero estaba seguro de que siendo mi mejor amigo me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

-será porque ella es la única capaz de ponerte tan triste o furioso- respondió lunático que había entrado ese momento a la sala común

-tienen razón James- se incluyo Peter a la conversación

-Cuándo piensas dejar esa obsesión- preguntó Sirius

-ahora mismo- dije decidido y me levante en dirección al retrato de la dama gorda, no me apetecía seguir escuchando a mis amigos- decidí que no voy a volver a pedirle una cita estoy harto de esa chica

-y cuánto te va ha durar esta vez la decisión- pregunto cansinamente canuto

-si cornamenta, te he escuchado por lo bajo, en lo que llevamos de año escolar, unas 100 veces esa afirmación, y eso que tan solo estamos a mitad de año

No hice caso a las palabras de Remus y salí sin ninguna dirección. Esta vez era en serio, intenté sacar la Snitch de mis pantalones para entretenerme un rato pero no la encontré, en cambio sentí en un bolsillo del pantalón el pequeño pergamino que contenía la pista.

Tomé rumbo hacia el tercer piso, donde se encuentra escondida la sala de menesteres. Aunque ya no quería nada de Lily, no iba a dejar que me ganara en un juego tan sencillo como el de los acertijos y ella pensó que seria difícil- me reí ante la idea- era una cuestión de honor.

Pase tres veces frente a la pared vacía y entré. No esperaba encontrármela ahí, supuse que sería igual de lenta que con las otras pistas por lo que me di media vuelta para salir, iba a recoger mi pista más tarde ella no tardaría en salir. No estaba de ánimos para volver a escucharla cómo despotricaba contra mi

-Potter, espera puedes- me di la vuelta y le dedique la sonrisa más arrogante que me permitía, aunque sus bellos ojos y su pelo fuego me nublaran las ideas claras.

-Quieres algo Evans- pregunté seco y sentí cómo me raspaban las palabras la garganta

Pareció que estuvo a punto de responder sarcástica, pero se contuvo

-Aunque suene raro, si Potter, quiero algo- espere que siguiera hablando serio como una roca pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo aguantaría estar cerca de ella- quiero mi pista- ahora todo estaba claro, por un segundo intenté pensar que su imagen de mi había cambiado pero era todo por ganar ese estúpido juego

-pero no tengo tu pista- aunque hubiera querido entregarle la bendita pista yo no la tenía.

-eso ya lo sé Potter. Pero haber razona un poquito, no me estabas esperando tú en la torre de astronomía para poder leer la pista- y si, ese había sido uno de los motivos por los que la esperé aunque para ella fuera el único- aquí pasa exactamente igual. No puedo abrir la pista mientras tú no estés

-entonces, que esperas- me acerque para tomar una esquina del trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano.

Se abrió el pergamino pero no tenía escrito nada en él

-y ahora que hacemos Potter- rugió Lily

- No sé tú eres el cerebro en este cuarto- me burlé

-ah, si ya me acuerdo, tú cerebro de esperma- cómo le encanta ser grosera. Me limité a mirar a otro lado para no responder de mala manera, porque sobre todo era educado pero cada vez Lily lograba que mande la educación a un cuerno.

Esta vez la sala había tomado la forma de un cuarto de estar, tenía cojines acomodados en el centro y estantes en las esquinas. Me acerque a uno de los estantes que estaba lleno de libros y ahí estaba caído un trozo de pergamino, lo tome y me acerque donde ella estaba

-Ya vez Evans que no soy tan inútil- dije yo también sarcástico- aquí esta el otro trozo, tal vez funcionan juntos

Unimos los dos trozos y aparecieron escritas unas palabras

_Muy bien que supieran como resolver para que yo pudiera aparecer, ahora donde los jueces deben acudir y ellos les dirán que seguir, pero esta vez cada uno su camino debe escoger. Vuelvan al atardecer_

Esperé a que Lily saliera de la sala. Me quede un rato tumbado en una butaca. Recordando cada aspecto de su rostro, no sé cómo llegué a quererla tanto y sobre todo porque aunque quiera no puedo olvidarme de ella.

Chicas no me faltan, pero no quiero conformarme con cualquiera, porque todas la chicas que se mueren por mi o bien son preciosamente huecas o son inteligentes pero feas, ninguna cómo Lily que es preciosa e inteligente a la vez. Tiene sus defectos cómo el ser muy mandona o preocuparse por todo y cumplir las normas a cabalidad pero eso era miseria a comparación con lo divina que se ve cuando me insulta.

Pero esta vez estaba decidido, y no cómo las tantas veces que lo había dicho antes, a dejar que Lily reaccionara por su cuenta y no quería ver que yo no era tal y cual ella me describía no haría nada para desmentirle.

LILY

Seguí a Potter fuera de la torre de astronomía y me dirigí al tercer piso, donde se encuentra la sala de menesteres. Mientras caminaba pensaba en la anterior reacción de Potter, era un excelente actor no tengo idea de cómo lo hace pero por un instante casi me converse de un amor ficticio. Moví la cabeza ligeramente para apartar cualquier idea que pudiera aparecer relacionada con Potter.

Llegué al tercer piso y me paré frente a la pared vacía. Según recordaba me habían dicho que tenia que pensar lo que quería y pasar tres veces enfrente de la pared _mi pista, mi pista, mis pista _pensé mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo me detuve a la tercera vez pero nada paso. La pared permanecía rígida y dura, impenetrable.

Probé otra vez pero esta vez pensé en un lugar para esconderme, pero tampoco funciono. Probé unas tres veces más pero tuve el mismo resultado anterior, me encontré de frente con una pared impenetrable.

Estuve así un largo tiempo hasta que comencé a caminar por inercia pensado en Potter y en ganar el juego cuando me percate una puerta de madera perfecta estaba enfrente mío cómo si nunca hubiera habido allí una pared.

Entré a una sala similar a un cuarto de estar, tenía cojines acomodados en el centro y estantes en las esquinas. Busqué con la mirada un pedazo pequeño de pergamino pero parecía no estar a la vista del público.

Me senté en uno de los cojines del centro y pensé en dónde pudiera estar y lo vi caído cerca de un estante con libros perfectamente acomodados. Me apresuré en ir a recogerlo y lo abrí pero en estaba vacio. Supuse que estaba encantado cómo la anterior pista hasta no estar los dos juntos- iuggg la sola idea me aterraba- la pista no se mostraría.

En pocos minutos más entró Potter, en realidad pensé que llegaría más pronto tal vez se demoro igual que yo para que aparezca la sala. Cuando me vio pareció disgustarse e intentó salir

- Potter, espera puedes- dije, se dio la vuelta y sonrió arrogante.

-Quieres algo Evans- preguntó seco. Estuve a punto de responder con mi mejor tono sarcástico pero me contuve al verle la cara que tenía una mezcla de dolor y resentimiento

-Aunque suene raro, si Potter, quiero algo- espero callado mientras hablaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- quiero mi pista- al oírlo pareció decepcionado. Pero qué esperaba que yo le diga que le estaba esperando para decirle que le amo. Esta loco.

-pero no tengo tu pista

-eso ya lo sé Potter. Pero haber razona un poquito- era necesario darle un empujoncito para que su cerebro de excremento de doxy entienda- no me estabas esperando tú en la torre de astronomía para poder leer la pista aquí pasa exactamente igual. No puedo abrir la pista mientras tú no estés

-entonces, que esperas- caminó hacia mi y tendí el pergamino para que tomara un trozo.

Pero ocurrió lo mismo que antes, se abrió pero no tenía escrito nada.

-y ahora que hacemos Potter- pregunté furiosa

- No sé tú eres el cerebro en este cuarto- eso ya lo sabía (mi ego de nuevo) pero necesitaba que él de alguna idea porque a mi se me agotaron con anterioridad

-ah, si ya me acuerdo, tú cerebro de esperma-dije sarcástica.

Me enfurecí cuando esquivo mi mirada y se puso a recorrer la sala con sus hermosos ojos almendras- no es que yo me estuviera fijando en eso- porque no podía contenerme la mirada por un segundo. ¡Qué maleducado!

Se acercó al estante de frente al librero donde encontré el trozo vació. Se agachó y tomó algo del suelo. Luego regresó y me lo mostró. Un trozo pequeño de pergamino vacio.

-Ya vez Evans que no soy tan inútil- ¿estaba utilizando mi técnica del sarcasmo?- aquí esta el otro trozo, tal vez funcionan juntos-ayyyyyyyyyyy cómo me molesta que tenga razón y lo peor es que cómo no me di cuenta antes.

Unimos los dos trozos y aparecieron escritas unas palabras

_Muy bien que supieran como resolver para que yo pudiera aparecer, ahora donde los jueces deben acudir y ellos les dirán que seguir, pero esta vez cada uno su camino debe escoger. Vuelvan al atardecer_

Por lo menos esta pista era decente igual que la anterior, o es que cuando estaba con Potter cerca pensaba mejor?- no puedo creer que siquiera lo haya pensado- pero decidí reunirme lo más pronto con Zo y Remus.

Me di la media vuelta y salí dejando a Potter sentado en un cojín.

Vi el reloj y me di cuenta que las tripas me rugían. Fui a buscar a Zoe en el cuarto para bajar al gran comedor a comer por fin.

Entré en el cuarto de chicas y estaba Zoe charlando amenamente con Mary, mi otra compañera y amiga, extrañamente se callaron cuando entré.

-Por fin llegas- me reclamó Mary- me muero de hambre y Zo no me dejaba ir a comer antes que llegues- se quejo con mirada de perrito muerto

-lo siento chicas- me disculpé- He estado ocupada y no me di cuenta de la hora

-si si ya lo sabemos, con James- dijo Mary mientras me arrastraba literalmente fuera de la habitación

-No estaba con Potter- respondí enojada, la sola mención de su nombre me sacaba de las casillas

Zoe me dedicó una mirada acusadora

-ay bueno si pero no cómo lo piensas Mary- seguramente Zoe omitió la parte del juego

Les conté todo el transcurso de mi día, más a Mary que a Zoe ya que ella como jueza debió haber sabido lo que pase haciendo todo el día.

Llegamos al Gran comedor y nos dispusimos a alimentar a nuestros tan necesitados estómagos, sobretodo al de Mary. Hablábamos de cosas insignificantes cuando aparecieron los merodeadores. Lo supimos de inmediato porque todas las chicas del colegio excepto nosotras se habían puesto a chillar cómo locas o cuchichear entre si.

Se sentaron unos puestos a lado nuestro y también se sirvieron la comida. Cuando los cuchicheos pararon, escuche sin querer un fragmento de la conversación que mantenían Remus y james, ojo que fue sin querer y no porque estuviera atenta a lo que Potter decía

-Lunático cierto- precia recordar algo-la pista esa que encontré decía que tú me tenias que decir algo.

Eso me hizo recordar a mí también el contenido de la pista y me dirigí hacia Zoe

-Zo-interrumpí su conversación con una chica de 6to- la pista decía que tú me tenias que decir algo

-Ah eso-dijo Zo mirándome- les tenemos que decir Remus y yo a ti y a James juntos

- Ah eso-dijo Remus simultáneamente-les tenemos que decir Zoe y yo a ti y a Lily juntos.

Por inercia me viré parra ver a Potter, justo cuando él había echo lo mismo, sus ojos delataban que estaba algo así como decepcionado y sin decir ni a se dio la vuelta y siguió comiendo.

-Oye Zoe- comencé diciendo

-Ya Lily déjame comer que a Mary no es a la única que le rugen las tripas- dijo burlona- nos reuniremos con Remus al finalizar el almuerzo.

No mencione más el tema sin embargo me quede pensando en la mirada de James, en esa milésima de segundo sus ojos almendrados parecían haberse decepcionado de la vida o algo así. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y me dedique a atender el llamado urgente de mi estómago por ingerir alimentos pronto.

Después de unos veinte minutos todos ya se habían marchado y el gran comedor estaba casi vacio, excepto por lo merodeadores y nosotras. Sirus se levantó y urgió para que Mary le acompañara. Mary se levantó y se fue con toda tranquilidad pero no siguiendo a Black ya que antes de que cruzaran la puerta ya se habían peleado. Petter se marcho sin decir nada, cabizbajo como siempre.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos lo cuatro solos- comenzó Zoe- podemos darles la siguiente pista

-cómo se habrán dado cuenta ustedes tienen que regresar al atardecer a la sala de menesteres-dijo Remus, Potter hizo el intento de decir algo pero Remus le corto- juntos, james.

¡¿JUNTOS? Al atardecer, empalidecí y creo que perdí un poco el equilibrio, miré a Zoe esperando que sea un chiste lo que acababa de decir Remus pero ella me miro totalmente seria

-Si Lily juntos- dijo como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- pero antes tendrán que conseguir otras pistas. En la sala de los menesteres esta escondida la penúltima pista y…

-cuando la encuentre sabrán lo que tienen que hacer- la cortó Remus

-y no tienen otro acertijo que darnos- preguntó Potter, serio.

Remus y Zoe se miraron cómplices y nos entregaron un pedazo de pergamino igual a los anteriores a cada uno.

-ah cierto se me olvidaba- dijo Remus antes de marcharse con Zoe- esta vez las pistas son individuales no tendrán que ir al mismo lugar

Agradecí en el alma a mi mejor amiga por no tener que verle la cara a Potter por más tiempo. Me enfadaba más la nueva actitud que tenía que la anterior, es que era tan arrogante como para creer que yo me preocuparía por lo que le pase y fingía estar distante. Que se vaya a un cuerno, mejor para mí que no me hostigue.

Salí del gran comedor con cierto apuro y viré hacia el pasillo de la derecha donde me detuve para leer el acertijo

_Muy bien muchacha que logras llegar hasta acá, ahora donde nadie pisa el suelo y todos deben buscar ahí me vas a encontrar_

Salí a los jardines sin preocuparme por descubrir el significado de la pista rápido. Debían faltar por lo menos unas 3 horas antes del atardecer y no sabía cuántas pistas más habrían antes de reunirme de nuevo con Potter. Estaba feliz ante esta idea. Salí a las orillas del lago a respirar el aire limpio de un sábado. Mientras caminaba me había olvidado por completo de la última pista, estaba tan contenta porque no vería a Potter en un largo tiempo. Cómo ya había dicho antes su nueva actitud me molestaba incluso- si eso era posible- más que la anterior.

Me senté a la sombra de un árbol al filo del gran lago y dispuse mi tiempo a pensar en el significado de la pista. Me gustaban mucho más las anteriores porque eran precisas y concretas aunque su destino final involucrara a James.

_donde nadie pisa el suelo y todos deben buscar_

Haber Lily razona, me dije a mi misma. No puede ser tan difícil, solo tenía que abrir mi mente y dejar de ver el sentido literal de las palabras. Eso había funcionado con la segunda pista.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme pero era imposible, un grupo de chicas superficiales habían pasado correteando a Sirius por delante de mí. Este regresaba del entrenamiento de quidditch. No sé cómo pueden llegar a ser tan molestas- suspire- me levante de mi tranquilo asiento y comencé a caminar sin dirección.

Era imposible descifrar una pista incomprensible con un montón de voces gritando a lado de uno.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al campo de quidditch donde solo había un jugador en la escoba y un montón de chicas iguales a las anteriores gritando y aplaudiendo cada giro o voltereta de este. Como ya habrán imaginado ese jugador era nada más y nada menos que James Potter.

Di la vuelta inmediatamente, no soportaba verlo sobre todo cuando estaba tan tranquila y no quería cambiar esto.

Había dado no más que dos pasos cuando la respuesta vino a mi cómo flash.

Pero no entendía que tenia eso que ver con migo. Ni siquiera puedo subirme en una escoba porque me mareo inmediatamente y pierdo el equilibrio. Era la única clase en la que había tenido problemas en el colegio. No soporto la idea de que un utensilio de limpieza muggle me levante del suelo, es posible hasta que sufra de vértigo.

Cómo era posible que tenga que subirme en una escoba para buscar la bendita pista. Ni siquiera sabía volar. El pánico se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo conforme comprendía el significado de la pista _donde nadie pisa el suelo. _Sentí como las piernas flaqueaban y no aguantaban mi peso.

Me desperté en los vestidores del equipo de Griffindor. Asustada vi a mí alrededor, me demore un poco en reconocer el lugar. Él estaba de pie junto a mí y su rostro lleno de sudor gracias a la práctica se veía muy angustiado.

Quise pararme enseguida pero mis fuerzas al parecer no se habían recuperado del todo por lo que caí estrepitosamente al suelo. James me agarro de los brazos y me volvió sentar en la banca de jugadores. Intenté soltarme de sus manos pero era imposible.

-Puedo saber qué demonios hago aquí, Potter- grite furiosa, por suerte mis cuerdas vocales no sufrieron ningún daño con el desmayo.

Pareció desconcertado mientras meditaba su respuesta

-Tranquila Evans- dijo finalmente- mientras volaba te vi desmayarte y te traje hasta aquí para que te recuperaras

Por mi dios, no sé cómo pude asustarme tanto como para desmayarme ante la idea de volar y lo peor es que Potter me viera así de débil.

-Muchas gracias- respondí a mí pesar

-No tienes de que Lily- respondió él asombrado

-pero ahora si no te molesta tengo que ir a conseguir una escoba- me estremecí de nuevo ante la idea, seguía aterrándome el hecho de subirme en aquel utensilio pero no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada

-¿Una escoba?,¿para qué la necesitas?- dijo intentando contener la risa y la sorpresa

-Ay Potter Por dios para qué la voy a necesitar- descargue todo mi enojo en él aunque no se lo mereciera del todo-, para volar pues

-Evans, pero si tu no vuelas- me recordó

-a ti que te importa si vuelo o no- grite mientras me levantaba e intentaba salir gloriosamente del vestidor, intentaba porque en realidad caminaba dando trompicones por lo enojada y mareada que me encontraba.

Respiró sonoramente

-Evans, espera- dijo entre divertido y asombrado

-qué quieres Potter- dije furiosa, estaba consciente de que él no tenía la culpa de mi desgracia, bueno no del todo, pero igual necesitaba en quien descargar toda la frustración contenida en mi cuerpo.

-yo tengo una escoba si quieres- me ofreció-, pero tú ni siquiera puedes volar

-No te estoy pidiendo que me la prestes- refute

-Si quieres te la presto- dijo ignorándome olímpicamente- pero con una condición

-No quiero tu escoba ni tus condiciones- respondí con tono alto

-Haber Lily, piensa- dijo en tono condescendiente- quién va a prestar una escoba a alguien que no sabe volar. Y todo el mundo en el colegio sabe que esto es lo único que no haces bien.

Su criterio era bueno y la idea me hizo temblar nuevamente, estaba perdida no ganaría el estúpido juego- _maldito ego maldito ego_ pensé

-haber dime tus condiciones- acepte por fin

-Cómo no voy a confiar mi tesoro más preciado a una inexperta-comenzó- que tal si yo te llevo volando a donde tú quieras

Estaba a punto de ser presa de la desesperación nuevamente

-¡¿volar contigo?- exclamé- estás loco

-Bueno pelirroja si no lo quieres- dijo tranquilo- anda a buscar alguien que te preste una escoba

Su argumento era lógico y logró convencerme

-está bien Potter- dije al fin- pero no intentes pasarte de listo- le advertí

Sonrió alegremente

Comprendí lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando salimos al campo y James montó en la escoba dejándome un espacio atrás. Me quede petrificada a lado de esta sin poder mover un solo musculo

-Ey Evans ¿no vas a subir?- preguntó- no que tenias prisa

Monté en la escoba cuidadosamente, todavía petrificada por el miedo

-¡Agárrate!- me dijo mientras pegaba una patada al suelo

-¿de qué?- quise preguntar, pero el golpe del viento contra mi cara mientras subíamos me dejo helada. Del miedo me abrace a la espalda de James ya que era lo único que podía sostenerme sentada.

Volamos un momento sin dirección. Yo apenas podía respirar, en cambio James parecía estar libre, en su ambiente, perfectamente feliz.

-Bueno pelirroja que buscamos- me dijo

Tomé conciencia de porque estaba subida en aquel utensilio tan inestable y recordé la razón de mi desdicha

-Un trozo de pergamino o algo así- sonó más ilógico cuando lo dije en voz alta

Potter rió sonoramente y giro la escoba para un lado. Un grito de terror se escapo de mis labios.

-No tienes de qué temer- dijo James condescendiente- Mientras estés conmigo estás segura

-eso es lo que me preocupa- respondí sarcástica

-No creo que estés en condición de ser sarcástica pelirroja- me recordó él

Maldita sea odio cuando tiene razón

A lo lejos vi algo amarillento que flotaba unos pocos metros abajo de nosotros y por fin sentí alegría porque supe que esto estaba a punto de terminar

-Ve ahí ay algo- dije señalando en dirección a la sombra amarillenta

-con esa vista podrías llegar a ser buscadora- pareció felicitarme Potter

Giró nuevamente la escoba en la dirección que le había indicado y en unos 5 minutos estaba pisando el tan añorado suelo. Al final de cuentas no estuvo tan malo cómo me lo imagine. Una vez que me acostumbre al chocar del viento contra mi cara no era tan malo sentirse libre. Pero igual era algo que no volvería a hacer ni loca.

Estiré la mano para que me entregara la Bendita pista y él la depositó con cuidado en mi mano

-Ah que no ha estado tan malo- dijo divertido

-Horrible- respondí segura.

Me aleje caminando lentamente ya que las piernas aún me temblaban y seguía mareada. Apreté con fuerza el estúpido pergamino en mi mano y fui en dirección al castillo

Una vez acomodada en la butaca frente al fuego decidí leer la pista.

JAMES

Me encontré con mis amigos un poco después de salir de la sala de los menesteres, como mis tripas rugían de hambre no me detuve a saludarles "obligándolos" a seguirme al gran comedor. Cuando entramos se escucho un gran bullicio por parte de las chicas como era de esperarse, en general ya me había acostumbrado a que nuestra presencia cause tremendo alboroto en las chicas. Solo había un grupo que se mantenía callado, por supuesto el grupo de Lily Evans.

Nos sentamos casi a lado de Evans y sus amigas, por orden explícita de Remus que quería estar lo más cerca posible de Mary, amiga de Lily. Ignore por completo- haciendo un gran esfuerzo- la presencia de la pelirroja y me dispuse a comer.

Escuchaba sin atención alguna el monologo de canuto sobre una nueva chica de 5to con la que iba a salir hoy después del entrenamiento de quidditch. Esta historia se repetía casi todos los almuerzos, solo que esta vez mi atención no se centraba en admirar cada movimiento de Evans sino que intentaba exactamente todo lo contrario. Abstenerme de incluso mirarla.

Por decir algo se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi amigo "juez" que es lo que me tenía que decir acerca de la pista

-Lunático cierto- comencé distraído -la pista esa que encontré decía que tú me tenias que decir algo.

Evans que prestaba atención a mis palabras se dio la vuelta como si lo que había dicho le hubiera dado una idea. Antes de que Remus me contestara Lily se dirigió hacia Zoe interrumpiendo la conversación que esta mantenía con una chica de 6to

-Zo, la pista decía que tú me tenias que decir algo.

- Ah eso-contestó Remus-les tenemos que decir Zoe y yo a ti y a Lily juntos.

-Ah eso-le respondió Zoe al mismo tiempo que Remus - les tenemos que decir Remus y yo a ti y a James juntos

Por costumbre vire mi rostro para ver el de ella claramente, al momento que Evans había echo lo mismo por lo que nuestras miradas se encontraron a mitad de camino. Le dedique la mirada más seca que fui capaz y antes que ella hiciera o dijera nada me di la vuelta hacia mi plato que seguía a medio comer

Intenté fingir de nuevo atención a Sirus pero parecía imposible, mi mente divagaba entre Evans y el estúpido juego en el que estaba metido. Por qué había decidido enamorarme de la chica más terca del planeta, además de ser grosera y sarcástica. Me reprendía mentalmente. Ingerí la comida que sobraba en mi plato sin saborearla y bebí un buen trago de jugo de calabaza.

Después de unos veinte minutos todos ya se habían marchado y el gran comedor estaba casi vacio, excepto por Evans, sus amigas y nosotros. Remus susurró algo en el oído a Sirus que enseguida se levantó y urgió para que Mary le acompañara. Lo extraño fue que Mary le hizo caso y se fue con él aunque antes de llegar a la salida ya se habían peleado. Petter se marcho sin decir nada, cabizbajo como siempre.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos lo cuatro solos- comenzó Zoe- podemos darles la siguiente pista

-cómo se habrán dado cuenta ustedes tienen que regresar al atardecer a la sala de menesteres-dijo Remus, intenté preguntarle a lunático si era obligación que fuéramos juntos pero pareció leer mi mente a lo que me corto y dijo- juntos, james.

Si a mi la idea me aterraba no me imagino el castigo que debe ser para Evans eso. Estoy seguro de que preferiría ir a almorzar con un gigante antes de que reunirse a solas con migo en la sala de los menesteres al atardecer. Evans empalideció y miró a Zoe buscando una respuesta por parte de ella

-Si Lily juntos- respondió ella tranquila- pero antes tendrán que conseguir otras pistas. En la sala de los menesteres esta escondida la penúltima pista y…

-cuando la encuentre sabrán lo que tienen que hacer- la cortó Remus

-y no tienen otro acertijo que darnos- pregunte lo más serio que pude.

Remus y Zoe se miraron cómplices y nos entregaron un pedazo de pergamino igual a los anteriores a cada uno.

-ah cierto se me olvidaba- dijo Remus antes de marcharse con Zoe- esta vez las pistas son individuales no tendrán que ir al mismo lugar

Supuse que era mejor no encontrarme con Lily el resto del día así no tendría que fingir que ella no me importa. Es imposible obligarme a apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda o su cabello fuego vivo, o de sus labios finos. Sé que estoy loco por quererla tanto después de tantos desprecios, y sobre todo sé que me va constar demasiado trabajo olvidarme de ella pero espero que se de cuenta que la quiero en serio antes de que logre sacarla de mi cabeza.

Camine hacia los dormitorios para recoger mi escoba y cambiarme de ropa, la pista la tenía guardada en el bolsillo de la túnica y había decidido leerla después del entrenamiento. Baje al campo de quidditch un poco pronto así que comencé a volar hasta que lleguen todos.

Volar era lo único que me gustaba más que Evans, aunque suene ridículo. Sentir el aire golpearte la cara a toda velocidad, como si intentara despertarte era una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida.

Los chicos y chicas del equipo llegaron unos 5 minutos más tarde. Bajé de la escoba para hablar con mi equipo, no es por alardear pero soy el mejor capitán que a tenido Griffindor hasta ahora. Solo faltaba Sirus que llegó unos segundos más tarde con un grupo de chicas atrás suyo.

Intenté hacerles practicar lo mejor que pudimos pero todas la chicas que gritaban desconcentraban a los jugadores y las jugadoras se quejaban por tanta bulla. Estuvimos entrenando un poco más de 20 minutos.

-Buen partido chicos- les felicité- bueno los espero mañana a la misma hora, el partido contra Slytherin esta cerca y tenemos que ganarles.

Todos se fueron a los vestidores. No tenia ganas de enfrascarme nuevamente en el estúpido juego de Evans por lo que decidí volar un rato más. Además que esa era la única manera que la tuviera apartada de mi mente. Las chicas que habían llegado con Canuto se fueron con él, salvo un pequeño grupo que estaba todavía en el graderío gritando y echando porras a cada giro o voltereta que hacia con la escoba. Me entretuve un rato viendo la admiración de ellas a mi habilidad para volar, por eso les daba gusto y hacia más volteretas y giros.

En eso me encontraba cuando una melena de fuego me jalo la mirada. Un pequeño y delgado cuerpo se encontraba de pie junto al campo de quidditch. Baje lo más rápido que puede cuando vi que las piernas se le doblaron y el cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse en el suelo.

La tomé en mis brazos antes de que su cuerpo llegue al césped por completo. Asustado como estaba lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevarla a los vestidores para que se recuperé. Por suerte esto no le tomo mucho tiempo. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras reconocía el lugar, cuando lo logro intentó pararse pero sus fuerzas flaquearon de nuevo y me apresuré a agarrarla de nueva antes de que se golpeará y la subí a la banca. Hizo un esfuerzo por zafarse de mis manos, ay que ver lo terca que es que ni siquiera débil deja de oponer resistencia.

-Puedo saber qué demonios hago aquí, Potter- grito furiosa. Hice un gesto de confusión y luego respondí

-Tranquila Evans, mientras volaba te vi desmayarte y te traje hasta aquí para que te recuperaras- le expliqué con calma

Se quedo callada un momento y al final escupió las palabras con pesar

-Muchas gracias

-No tienes de que Lily- respondí verdaderamente asombrado

-pero ahora si no te molesta tengo que ir a conseguir una escoba-¿Lily en una escoba?, de seguro que recibió un golpe con una Bludgger en la cabeza. Contuve la risa para no molestarla más

-¿Una escoba?,¿para qué la necesitas?- dije intentando contener la risa

-Ay Potter Por dios para qué la voy a necesitar- dijo molesta, descargando una ira innecesaria hacia mi -, para volar pues

-Evans, pero si tu no vuelas- le recordé, divertido.

-a ti que te importa si vuelo o no-gritó enojada mientras se paraba y caminaba de lado y despacio hacia la salida.

Respiré sonoramente

-Evans, espera- dije de nuevo en tono divertido

-qué quieres Potter-contestó furiosa, ¿es qué esta chica jamás podría dejar de ser grosera?

-yo tengo una escoba si quieres- le ofrecí, en realidad no sé ni porque pero no iba a dejar que se marche en el estado que se encontraba era peligroso para su salud-, pero tú ni siquiera puedes volar- le recordé

-No te estoy pidiendo que me la prestes- gruñó

-Si quieres te la presto- ignoré su comentario y seguí adelante con el plan- pero con una condición

-No quiero tu escoba ni tus condiciones- respondió con tono alto

-Haber Lily, piensa- intenté convencerla, usando mi mejor tono condescendiente- quién va a prestar una escoba a alguien que no sabe volar. Y todo el mundo en el colegio sabe que esto es lo único que no haces bien.- además de comportarte adecuadamente en mi presencia, pensé

Meditó un rato, mientras parecía tomar una decisión

-haber dime tus condiciones- aceptó. Siempre daba resultado

-Cómo no voy a confiar mi tesoro más preciado a una inexperta-le expliqué- que tal si yo te llevo volando a donde tú quieras

El rostro se le descompuso nuevamente como supuse que lo haría y luego volvió a gritar

-¡¿volar contigo? ¡Estás loco!

-Bueno pelirroja si no lo quieres- continué tranquilo- anda a buscar alguien que te preste una escoba

El plan salió a la perfección mi último comentario logró que cambiara de opinión y aceptara mis condiciones

-está bien Potter- dijo al fin- pero no intentes pasarte de listo- me advirtió

No puede evitar que una sonrisa se expandiera en mi rostro. Si era cierto que quería olvidarme de ella, pero esto parecía tarea imposible con ella tan hermosa como siempre pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Ya sé que estoy exagerando pero como no aprovechar la ocasión para intentar abrirle los ojos

Salimos al campo y me monte en la escoba dejando un espacio atrás para que ella se suba. Sin embargo sus pies no se despegaron del suelo y ella parecía estar ida o presa de un hechizo petrificador

-Ey Evans ¿no vas a subir?- pregunté- no que tenias prisa

Montó la escoba cuidadosamente como si hiciera un movimiento en falso esta la mordiera

-¡Agárrate!- grite cuando pegue una patada al suelo para despegar

No respondió nada pero al poco rato sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cuerpo aplastado hacia mi espalda. Antes dije que volar era lo único que me gustaba más que Evans, pues volar con Evans abrazada a mi cuerpo era mucho mejor que eso.

Volamos un momento sin dirección alguna, esperé a que la respiración de Lily se volviera constante.

-Bueno pelirroja que buscamos- le pregunté al fin, no quería hacerlo porque si por mi fuera pasaría el resto de mi vida montado a la escoba con la pelirroja en mi espalda, pero seguramente ella querría bajarse lo más pronto posible

-Un trozo de pergamino o algo así- en realidad esperaba una respuesta un poco más coherente que esta. Reí sonoramente y gire hacia un lado la escoba. Lily grito espantada.

-No tienes de qué temer- Intenté tranquilizarla - Mientras estés conmigo estás segura

-eso es lo que me preocupa- ni cuando esta más aterrada que un elfo a los pies de un gigante deja de ser sarcástica

-No creo que estés en condición de ser sarcástica pelirroja- le recordé

-Ve ahí ay algo- dijo señalando a una sombra amarillenta que flotaba unos pocos metros más abajo de nosotros

-con esa vista podrías llegar a ser buscadora- le dije en forma de alago, nunca pensé que podría ver ese pergamino antes que yo

Giré nuevamente la escoba en la dirección que me había indicado, no me costó ni 5 minutos alcanzar el pergamino y llevarla de nuevo al suelo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo vi a como su cara recuperaba el color, estiró la mano en la que yo deposité el pergamino cuidadosamente

-Ah que no ha estado tan malo- comenté divertido, la respuesta la sabia de antemano, como si fuera yo el que la daría.

-Horrible-respondió segura. Lo sabía dije en mi interior.

Se alejó caminando despacio, creo que aun tenía miedo de volverse a caer. Contemple todo su trayecto hasta que su figura ya no era perceptible a mi mirada. Me dirigí hacia los vestidores, recogí todas mis cosas y me fui al castillo, mucho más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Seguramente esa felicidad no tenga nada que ver con que volé con una hermosa bruja pelirroja en mi espalda.

LILY

"_si eres Inteligente seguro ya sabrás esto de que va pero tal vez una ayuda necesitaras. Donde el sol no se ve y todos deben temer, ahí estaré_"

Maldita sea, estas pistas me sobrestiman demasiado. ¿Qué se supone que debo haber descubierto? y ahora me volvía a poner en problemas con la siguiente pista. Tonta Lily, por proponer este tonto juego.

Para el atardecer faltaban ya solamente una hora y necesitaba encontrar no sé cuántas pistas más.

Me levanté con pereza, ya que me encontraba muy cómoda y calentita en la butaca de la sala común. Este juego comenzaba a cansarme _"Librarte _de _Potter",_ replicaba una voz en la cabeza.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré por ella. No muy lejos del los jardines se encontraba el Bosque Prohibido. Era una estupidez completa que la pista estuviera escondida ahí, pero no me imaginaba otro lugar donde el sol no se ve.

El Bosque Prohibido, era exactamente eso: PROHIBIDO, y yo nunca incumplo las reglas. Si no lo dije antes soy una maniática por las reglas. Cómo es que caí en esto_."Maldito Potter"_ pensé al recordar, como comenzó esta historia.

Estas estúpidas pistas se empeñaban en generarme miedo. Después de volar, lo que más me aterra es el Bosque Prohibido. Solo en pensar en la oscuridad, los árboles todas las criaturas que vivían ahí, me provocaban escalofríos.

Mis piernas desobedientes me llevaron sin que me diera cuenta al lindero del Bosque. Miré unas dos veces atrás para comprobar que nadie me estaba vigilando, porque de repente me sentí observada. Debía ser solo porque estaba segura que lo que estaba haciendo era malo y temía ser descubierta infraganti.

Avancé lentamente por el camino que se extendía en mí delante. Miraba cada detalle y lo grababa en la mente, esperando poder acordarme de todos para no perderme en el regreso. Caminaba lento y con la varita bien sujeta a mi mano, siempre en posición de defensa. Iba tan aterrada como alguien que camina voluntariamente a su encuentro con un verdugo. Miraba a intervalos de tiempo el cielo para comprobar que tan cerca crecían los árboles y si todavía existía una muestra de la vida exterior.

Caminé largo rato esperando encontrarme con la pista de frente, pero esta no aparecía, el sendero había desaparecido y los árboles cerraban completamente el paso a algún rayo de luz exterior. Un extraño ruido me hizo detener. Sonó como una animal que había pisado una rama o algo así. Apunté con mi varita al lugar de donde provenía. Un ciervo precioso apareció detrás de un árbol. Quise acercarme a acariciarle, se veía tan indefenso y lindo. Pero este al verme huyo tan rápido que incluso me pregunté si era cierto que lo había visto.

Comencé a preguntarme si no me había equivocado de lugar el cielo llevaba unos 5 minutos ya sin a parecer y el pergamino no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Tomé el camino de regreso ya resignada a no encontrar la pista en ahi

Caminé por el lugar que según yo era el que me había traído hasta ahí. Paso un largo rato y el sendero no aparecía por ningún lado, comencé a desesperarme y generar ideas a mil por hora.

"_Mierda, estaba perdida y sola". _Intentaba encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar pero todas me parecían imposibles o demasiado extremas. si tan solo tuviera una manera de comunicarme con Zoe y decirle que estaba perdida. Hasta que ella se diera cuenta que no estaba en el castillo pasarían horas, ya que seguramente atribuirá mi ausencia al estúpido juego.

Me imagine cómo pasaría la noche y que haría hasta que alguien viniera a buscarme y tendría surte si me encuentran, ya que seguramente me desvié del camino hace rato y no me di cuenta. Desesperada me senté en el tronco de árbol muerto y me puse a sollozar. Otra vez escuche como se rompía una rama gracias a un pisotón. Me levante de inmediato y me puse en guardia.

De la nada apareció James Potter. Nunca en mi vida me había dado tanta alegría verlo. Corrí a abrazarlo, él me recibió en sus brazos un poco extrañado y confundido.

-Pelirroja estas bien?- me preguntó cuando me separé de su cuerpo

-Gracias James, Gracias- dije eufórica. Estaba salvada

Me miro con duda, seguramente esperaba que comience a gritar o hacer otra de esas cosas.

Otra vez me invadió el terror y me senté nuevamente al comprender la situación. En realidad no estaba salvada, seguramente el también estaba perdido y ahora ame tocaría aguantarlo hasta que alguien nos venga a ver

-¿qué demonios te pasa Lily?- preguntó él al ver mi última reacción

-¿qué que me pasa?- grite- que estoy perdida en el bosque contigo eso me pasa.

-y quien dijo que yo estuviera perdido?- dijo el sonriendo, arrogante.

Una chispa de esperanza creció nuevamente en el cuerpo.

-No estas perdido?- pregunté- Viniste a buscarme?

-Si y no- contestó

-mandé?- no comprendí su respuesta.

-que si, no estoy perdido- me explicó- y no, no te vine a buscar.

En realidad la última parte no me importaba en lo absoluto. Ya que aunque no me estuviera buscando me encontró y si él sabía cómo salir de aquí, estaba feliz

-Ósea, si sabes cómo salir de aquí?- pregunté

-Claro- dijo cómo si eso fuera algo totalmente obvio-, ¿quién entra al Bosque sin saber cómo salir?- Pues YO, pensé

-Bueno y que estas esperando?- comente al ver que no se movía ni un centímetro de su puesto- sácame de aquí

-Ya pelirroja- dijo con calma-, vamos. Me puse de pie y me detuve a su lado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde según yo estaba la salida.

-¿No estamos hiendo para el otro lado?- pregunté recelosa

-¿quién es el que conoce el camino?- maldita sea, detesto cuando tiene razón

-esta bien- dije y seguí caminando a su lado

- y a todo esto que hacías aquí pelirroja.- me preguntó sin desviar la mirada del camino- qué esto no va contra las reglas, señorita perfecta?

-No te importa que es lo que hacia aquí- contesté enojada- y si, es contra las reglas, así que más te vale no decir nada.

-y por que no lo haría

-porque o si no tú también te verías implicado, porque tendrías que explicar que hacías aquí y cómo me encontraste- deduje rápidamente

-Podría decir que te vi adentrarte al bosque y te seguí porque estaba seguro de que te perderías.

-o eso lo podría decir yo- contraataqué- y estoy segura que sonará más creíble de mis labios.

-tu ganas pelirroja- accedió- no diré nada

-y tu que hacías aquí- pregunté, acordándome que no había una razón para que James fuera al bosque a estas horas

-Vi que te adrentaste al bosque y te seguí porque estaba seguro que te perderías.

-eso es mentira- respondí, con un toque de alegría. La conversación se estaba haciendo mucho más ligera y no como siempre con una densidad insoportable en el aire

-si- dijo y rió bajito- pero puede ser creíble.

-es verdad. Pero conmigo no funciona porque ya se que es mentira- razoné- así que mejor dime la verdadera explicación.

-solo si tu me dices que es lo que tú buscabas- cómo sabía que estaba buscando algo

-¿cómo sabes que buscaba algo?- respondí a la defensiva

-Porque no hay otra manera de que tú incumplas las reglas- dijo con tranquilidad- es sencillo.

-eso tiene cierta lógica- intente desviar el tema- cosa que en cambio tu no haces. Tienes una obsesión con romper las reglas

-y tu con cumplirlas- se defendió

-porque las reglas se hicieron para cumplirlas- dije serenamente, que este chico no conocía nada, porque siempre se empeñaba en darme la contra.

Rió por un momento

-estas mal pelirroja- dijo tranquilamente, como quien explica a un niño chiquito que uno mas uno es dos- las reglas se hicieron, exactamente para lo contrario, para que sean incumplidas.

Iba a responder con algún argumento en contra pero se me adelanto

-no vamos a pelear por eso- me cortó antes de que pronunciara palabra – mejor ya dime que buscabas- maldita sea, me acorraló, no se me ocurrió ninguna manera de mentirle

-lo mismo que en le campo de quidditch.- dije avergonzada, sabía que era ilógico. Buscar un pequeño pergamino en 50 hectáreas de arboles gigantes y criaturas mágicas. Estaba loca. Y justo ahora me daba cuenta de que era ridículo

-pero en verdad que quieres ganar ese juego- comentó más parra si mismo.

-y bien ya te he dicho yo a lo que vine- no se me iba a olvidar que éramos dos en esto-ahora te toca contarme a ti que hacías aquí.

-vine a pasear- respondió tranquilo

-¿A pasear?- me creía tonta o qué ese cuento no me lo tragaba nunca- justamente en el bosque prohibido

-si cómo tu lo dijiste me encanta romper las reglas. Respondió tranquilo

-si tu lo dices- en verdad no le creía nada, pero la conversación iba muy bien cómo para empezar a discutir por tonteras.

No me había dado ni cuenta que los árboles comenzaban a crecer cada vez más lejos los unos de los otros y que la claridad ahora era mucho mayor a la anterior. Lo que significaba que no tardaríamos en salir del bosque.

La conversación que había mantenido con James me había echo olvidar por completo el miedo y la ira que sentía. Cuando no se comportaba como un completo patán, era incluso hasta agradable. ¿Dije agradable?, seguramente me estoy volviendo loca, como para creer que Potter es una persona racional. Tal vez le afecto el sol, o tiene fiebre, pero en el tiempo que demoramos en llegar al lindero con los jardines del colegio, James se había comportado diferente.

-gracias por sacarme de ahí- dije cuando ya llegamos al los linderos del Bosque y señale con desprecio el sendero que conducía al interior

-No tienes de que pelirroja- respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Los ojos avellan volvían a ser los de antes- ha sido todo un placer.

Se fue y me dejo ya segura, en territorio conocido. Me di la vuelta para ver de nuevo el sendero que conducía a esa terrible experiencia en la que no tengo idea cómo me metí.

Y ahí estaba, la estúpida pista, a menos de dos pasos de distancia, caída a lado de un arbusto. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, o cómo es que apareció de repente. MIERDA, volví a pensar. ¿Es que es necesario que yo sufra para que esas pistas aparezcan?

JAMES

Lo único que podría romper esa felicidad con la que me encontraba eran cosas extremas como la muerte de mis padres o de Sirius, Remus o Petter. Pero confiaba en que eso no sucedería hoy, por lo que mi felicidad era indestructible. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Con esa emoción en el cuerpo fui a buscar la pista en la habitación. Todavía quería ganar el juego. Recordaba el olor de su cabello, el calor que trasmitía su cuerpo contra mi espalda, tanto era que hasta sentía que ardía. Toda ella era perfecta, o bueno casi, con sus pequeños detalles como no saber volar o su mal genio. Pero en realidad era todo eso la suma de esos detalles que la hacían tan ella, tan Evans, tan mi Evans, quería convencerla de nuevo a salir con migo y mandé un cuerno todas esas decisiones de olvidarla.

Encontré la pista exactamente donde la había dejado, arrugada en el bolsillo de la túnica.

"_Para descubrir lo que te vengo a decir tendrás que buscar donde nadie quiere entrar y a todos los obligan a llegar, allí me encontraras."_

Leí como unas 3 veces la pista. Sinceramente esperaba que esta fuera tan sencilla y obvia como las anteriores, pero no. Comencé por descartar los lugares del colegio en los que jamás podría estar: la sala común de Slytherin, la cabaña de Hagrid, el despacho de Mcgonagall, el fondo del lago- se que es estúpido que allá pensado se lugar pero ay que descartar todos-, el despacho de Dumbeldore, y...

Se me habían acabado los lugares en los que no estaba y en comparación con lo que sobraban eran igual que la comparación del tamaño de un Doxy con un el de un gigante: nada. Por lo que esta manera de comenzar a descubrir no me sirvió de nada.

Intenté por imaginarme los lugares en lo que podría estar, pero en seguida me di cuenta que era una total idiotez comenzar por ahí. Me puse a pensar en los lugares en los que no quiero entrar: La sala común de Slytherin- otra vez pero esta ya estaba en los lugares imposibles por lo que la eliminé de la lista-, las mazmorras, la biblioteca- sin duda aunque últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí vigilando a cierta pelirroja-, las clases de adivinación, las clases de pociones, el despacho de Shulgorm- que horripilante que era-, y… mmm creo que ningún otro lugar en el castillo.

Analicé una por unas las posibilidades de lugares horribles. La sala común de Slytherin, estaba descartada. Las mazmorras también porque existe gente rara en el colegio a la que le encanta este lugar. La biblioteca, bueno esta en realidad era la que más posibilidades de ganar tenia, solo conozco en todo el colegio a una persona a la que le encanta estar ahí y esa era Lily, pero por lo demás todos detestaban tener que ir allí a investigar para sus tareas. Las clases de adivinación y pociones, también estaban descartadas porque al igual que las mazmorras existen algunos raros que se enloquecen por esas clases. Y el despacho de Shulgorm, bueno ahí muy pocos que entran y algunos lame patas que les encanta.

Mi conclusión final: la biblioteca era el único sitio en el que podía estar, además coincidía, era posiblemente el lugar que más le gustaba a la pelirroja y ella había ido a buscar la pista en el lugar que más me gustaba a mí. Esto no era mera y llana coincidencia, era todo fría y previamente calculado. Estoy loco eso es prácticamente imposible, seguramente la felicidad y el recuerdo del aroma pelirrojo se me subieron a la cabeza y afectaron el cerebro.

Salía por el retrato de la dama gorda cuando tropecé con canuto que intentó detenerme

-ey!, cornamenta a donde vas tan apurado- preguntó, llevaba todavía puesto el uniforme de quidditch pero este estaba completamente desarreglado y el pelo lo traía despeinado.

- a la biblioteca- respondí mientras lo dejaba en la sala común

-¡¿A la biblioteca?- exclamó asustado y se daba y al vuelta para seguirme

-exacto canuto- dije sin detenerme

-no iras a buscar otra vez a la pelirroja- dijo divertido- ¿No que ya te ibas a olvidar de ella?

-No- dije cortante-, no voy a buscarla- Omití el echo de que ya había desistido de mi idea de olvidarla para no escuchar un _te lo dije cornamenta_.

Seguí caminando, pero canuto no me seguía, mi respuesta lo desconcertó tanto que lo hizo detenerse un segundo. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y ya estaba de nuevo a mi lado, parecía perrito faldero, sin duda su animal era el perro.

-Entonces que demonios vas a hacer allá- no cabía duda que me conocía tanto como yo a él, tanto como para saber que yo jamás iría a la biblioteca en mi sano juicio y por puro placer.

-una historia larga- dije sin ánimos de contarle y explicarle todo sobre el juego

-tengo tiempo- su tono era divertido, para variar

-pero yo no- conteste evasivo y comencé a caminar más rápido. La pelirroja se me había adelantado en el juego y eso no convenía en lo absoluto

Puso carita de perrito mojado.

-ya perro- dije compresivo- te la contare más luego

-me lo prometes cuernos- dijo con voz de niño pequeño

-no seas ridículo canuto- contesté divertido

-promételo- continuó con el juego

-esta bien- dije-, te lo prometo, ahora si no te importa tengo prisa- dicho esto comencé a correr, dejando a un desconcertado Sirius a mis espaldas. Seguro abordará a Remus y logrará enterarse del juego antes de que yo se lo cuente.

La biblioteca estaba vacía excepto por unos 3 0 4 chicos que se sumergían en los libros y pergaminos, seguramente los descuidados que dejaron sus tareas acumularse hasta el fin de semana. Por suerte yo no era así, Remus nos obligaba a Sirus, Petter y a mi a hacer la tarea aunque siempre acababa haciendo él la gran parte de los trabajos de todos.

Me quede un largo minuto parado en la puerta pensando por donde demonios comenzar a buscar. Buscar un trozo de pergamino en el aire era más fácil que hacerlo en un montón de libros viejos.

-joven- me llamó la atención la bibliotecaria- no puede quedarse allí, entra o sale.

Decidí entrar. Cómo es que a Lily le gustará tanto este lugar si era, tan, como lo puedo explicar tan lleno, abarrotado de palabras inútiles, si con leer un libro pudieras saberlo todo, es verdad que ayudaban. En tercero nos sirvieron mucho cuando decidimos hacernos animagos, pero no era lo único. Prefería 50 mil veces pasarme el día en la escoba que metido en ese lugar.

Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera sabia por donde comenzar, las piernas se movían por inercia de un lugar a otro mientras el cerebro creaba ideas a mil por hora.

Si en verdad el juego se trataba sobre conocer el uno sobre el otro, cosa que era una completa estupidez, ya que el objetivo del juego era únicamente descubrir y descifrar acertijos. Necesitaba averiguar o comenzar por la sección que más le gustaba a Evans. Me dirigí directamente a la sección de criaturas mágicas. Y comencé a buscar en los libros que hablaban sobre duende o elfos, pero en ninguno de ellos estaba el estúpido pergamino.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, estaba acostumbrado a encontrar los trozos de pergamino con facilidad.

Intenté en otra sección, después de su obsesión con la protección de ese tipo de criaturas mágicas, a Evans le encantaba las clases de transformaciones, por lo que busqué en esta sección.

Me quede helado frente al estante que contenía los libros que hablaban sobre transformaciones. Era enorme, gigante, una cantidad de libros impresionante, seguro que eran más que las veces que aletea una Snitch en un segundo.

No entiendo como es que le puede gustar leer, cada vez lo entiendo menos y peor si s que ay que buscar entre tantos libros es imposible. Si esto se trataba sobre comprender las cosas del otro en realidad no esta dando sus frutos porque seguro que salgo de la biblioteca y no ay poder ni magia en el mundo que me haga regresar.

Estaba a punto de declararme perdido o definitivo volverme loco, cuando entro Zoe Mclegan, la amiga de la pelirroja, se fue directo a el único grupo que se hallaba en la biblioteca.

Cuando la vi entrar estoy seguro que vi un aura dorada que la recorría, era mi ángel. Ya se que es demasiado dramático mi comparación, pero en realidad ella era la única persona que se me ocurría en estos momentos que podría ayudarme. Seguro Zoe sabría como encontrar el bendito pergamino en ese revoltijo de libros.

-Hola Mclegan- la salude cortés, mientras me acercaba donde estaba

-¿qué quieres Potter?- contestó con el mismo tono que Lily, ya se porque son amigas, las dos tienen un carácter tan sutil y amable

-un poco de amabilidad no te vendría mal Mclegan- respondí en tono ligero y despreocupado, intentando ocultar la ansiedad que sentía porque me ayudara

- y a ti un poco de modestia- contraataco- pero ay cosas que simplemente son imposibles

-como tu digas- le di la razón porque no me convenía en esos momentos ponerme a discutir- Necesito que me ayudes- le pedí y puse mi carita de niño bueno, intentando imitar la que Sirius había echo un rato antes.

-¿tú necesitas MI ayuda?- hizo énfasis en las palabras tu y mi señalando a mi y a ella respectivamente

-exacto Mclegan- vi como iba a responder con una negativa por lo que añadí- por favor- e imite de nuevo la cara de Sirius.

-por favor Zoe- volví a pedir cuando vi que estaba a punto de negarse definitivamente

-y como porque iba yo a ayudarte- dijo en modo de respuesta

-porque eres la única en este lugar que puede hacerlo- y porque seguramente tu sabes perfectamente donde esta la pista, pensé

-haber primero dime en que es en lo que necesitas ayuda- accedió y vi una luz de esperanza nuevamente, un poco de dramatismo otra vez. Sonreí al ver que ya la había convencido- y no estoy accediendo a ayudarte- me recordó, ¿como demonios supo que yo pensaba que ya la había persuadido de su negativa?

-¿qué libros son los que más lee la pelirroja?- le pregunté, y emitió una risita casi imperceptible, supongo que ya entendió que es lo que buscaba

-ah es eso- dijo quitándole importancia a mi pregunta, pero que creía que le iba a preguntar cómo para que a esto que si es importante responda _ah es eso. _

Me quedé en silencio esperando que continuara pero no dijo nada más

-y bien- intenté hacerla hablar- ¿cuáles son?- termine con impaciencia

-epa, tranquilo Potter- contestó en tono ligero- que nadie dijo que te iba a ayudar

-pero si vas a hacerlo- continué con voz de niño pequeño- ¿verdad?- imité el gesto de canuto, esperando que me funcionara tan bien como le funcionaba a él

-mmm podría- dijo con voz divertida, empezaba a divertirse haciendo rogarle, que parecida a la pelirroja es- pero que recibo yo a cambio- continuó con astucia.

- lo que quieras- dije sin pensarlo, era necesario que encontrará el pergamino lo más pronto porque Lily ya me había adelantado.

-seguro, lo que yo quiera- preguntó

Que sería lo peor que me pudiera pedir, que dejara de molestar a la pelirroja

-lo que tu quieras excepto que me olvide de Lily- rectifiqué

-no pensaba pedirte eso- comentó divertida- de acuerdo, acepto- accedió por fin, cuánto me costo convencerla- qué es en realidad lo que necesitas- preguntó. Pero si es que es tonta, ya le había dicho que quería saber que libros leía la pelirroja. Iba a contestarle lo mismo que hace un rato pero me di cuenta que tal vez esa no era la solución y por eso yo no encontré la pista

-¿Porqué le gusta a la pelirroja la biblioteca?- pregunté en vez de responder

-¿qué?- dijo algo confundida

-eso, ¿Qué porqué le gusta tanto a Lily la biblioteca?

-qué se yo Potter- contestó enojada- porque no se lo preguntas a ella mismo

-porque ella jamás me habla decentemente ni me escucha- le recordé- además porque eres su mejor amiga y aceptaste a ayudarme ¿lo recuerdas?

-demonios- dijo en voz a penas audible, parecía recriminarse mentalmente por haber accedido a mi propuesta

- y bien- le animé a hablar

- no sé- dijo confundida- creo que es porque aquí es donde es completamente libre, supongo que es eso porque viene siempre que quiere estar sola, o cuando desea pensar en las cosas. Es un lugar tranquilo y solitario, donde puede escucharse por completo, y no te tiene encima todo el rato agobiándola con una cita, o a Snape pidiéndole disculpas cada 5 minutos- tenía que mencionar a esa asquerosa serpiente-, porque le encantan los libros, porque adora seguir aprendiendo incluso cuando no esta en clases.

"porque es tan inteligente que siempre intenta adelantarse a las clases"- continué mentalmente con el discurso de Zoe- todo eso que me estaba diciendo yo ya lo sabía, y por eso la amaba.

Sabía todo eso excepto la parte en que se refugiaba en ese lugar para esconderse de mi o de quejicus. Cómo es que pudiera unirme en el mismo sitio que Snape, me odiaba tanto como para comparar el tormento que yo le causaba con el dolor que le causaba ese imbécil.

-gracias, Zoe- dije cuando termino el discurso que no escuche el final- bueno si no te molesta me tengo que ir- me retire y fui directo a la mesa donde habían unos pocos libros agrupados.

Me senté dándole la espalda a Zoe y al grupo de chicos con los que se encontraba. Otra vez ese estúpido dolor había invadido mi cuerpo, si bien saliendo de los vestidores del equipo de quidditch dije que lo único que podría empañar mi felicidad era la muerte de mis padres, Sirus, Remus o Petter, estaba equivocado. Me había faltado decir que también darme cuenta que soy para Lily lo mismo que Snape, podría romperme en mil pedacitos nuevamente, de hecho lo había logrado.

Abrí sin ganas uno de los libros que tenía por delante, intentando comprender cómo es que la pelirroja pudiera sentirse tan bien ese lugar que ahora era el peor sitio del mundo para mi. Mi madre siempre decía que cuando uno tiene una pregunta en mente y abre un libro en una página al azar encontraría la respuesta. Jamás había echo caso a esto, hasta hoy.

En la página en la que había abierto el libro se encontraba un pequeño trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado y acomodado. Supe inmediatamente que era la pista, pero otra vez las ganas de ganar el juego se habían ido por el caño, guarde la pista en el bolsillo de la túnica nuevamente y salí lo más pronto de la biblioteca

Necesitaba cuanto antes transformarme en ciervo, porque esa era la única manera de alejarme rápido del castillo, alejarme rápido de las estúpidas palabras de Mclegan. Sin darme cuenta ya había salido del colegio y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los jardines como para convertirme en cornamenta sin ser visto. Pero por las dudas me eche la capa invisible y continué en mi forma humana hasta estar en los linderos con el bosque prohibido.

Me encontraba caminando hundido en las palabras e ideas que resonaban y abrumaban mi cabeza. Cuando pase a lado de quejicus y sus amigos, enseguida tuve el impulso de quitarme la capa y echarle un buen maleficio que le hiciera un daño permanente, ahora lo odiaba más que antes. Lo odiaba por ser Slytherin, por hacer sufrir a la pelirroja, porque el odio que sentía la pelirroja hacia él era igual que el que sentía hacia mi, simplemente lo odiaba, por haber tenido el cariño y amor de Lily y haberlo despreciado. Ya hubiera querido yo tener esa posibilidad. IMBESIL- pensé en mi interior- y seguí recto

Apenas me hube adentrado en el sendero que conducía al interior del bosque me quite la capa y la guarde en la túnica, me saque la ropa y la deje arrimada en un árbol protegida con un hechizo de invisibilidad, me convertí en ciervo y comencé a correr.

Era lo único que me hacia aminorar el dolor esos momentos, correr, correr lo más rápido que me dieran las patas, correr lejos de Snape, correr lejos de los recuerdos de la pelirroja, correr lejos, bien lejos. Aunque sabía perfectamente que tendría que regresar, eso era lo único que quería este momento, correr.

Me encontraba en eso, en huir del mundo cuando escuche unos pasos cerca mío, aminore el paso y continué mucho más lento. Seguí en línea recta, en realidad no sabía con precisión donde estaba pero sabía exactamente como regresar.

Caminaba muy lento cuando un par de esmeraldas me dejaron hipnotizado. Seguramente me di un golpe contra un árbol y a la velocidad que iba me desmaye y ahora estaba aluciando con la pelirroja. Dio unos pasos hacia mí, en su cara se veía una muestra de ternura, como si estuviera viendo a un animal precioso, dulce e inofensivo. Demonios no me había dado ningún golpe, la pelirroja estaba ahí, en el Bosque Prohibido y estaba apunto de descubrirme. Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo a toda prisa

¿Qué rayos hacia Lily Evans sola en el bosque Prohibido? Mi instinto protector salto de inmediato. Aunque estaba dolido, aunque el corazón estaba echo pedacitos diminutos, aunque estaba seguro que yo precisamente era la única persona que ella no quería ver, decidí seguirla de incognito, porque estaba seguro que no tendría ni la más mínima idea como salir de ahí.

Caminó un rato muy segura por el camino equivocado, sin darse cuenta se estaba adentrando aun más en el bosque- pobre, que seria de ti sin mí- pensé. Me limité a seguirla, todavía en mi forma de ciervo, sin hacer ruido para no despertar sospechas.

Después de un largo rato su gesto comenzó a descomponerse, se paro en seco y sus ojos amenazaban con fallarle. Supe que ya se había dado cuenta que estaba perdida. Corrí inmediatamente al lugar donde había dejado mis cosas y volví con la misma prisa, encontrando un atajo que no hizo que me demorara a pie ni 5 minutos.

Cuando regresé la vi sentada en el tronco de un árbol muerto, estaba desesperada, sus ojos habían ganado y se encontraba sollozando. Decidí mostrarme, asumiendo las consecuencias de mis actos. Seguramente se pararía a gritarme a decirme que me largara que en esos momentos a quien menos quería ver era a mi y ni se que mas cosas por el estilo.

Al acercarme pise un rama, al escucharla ella se levanto de golpe y se puso en guardia, me di a conocer y espere paciente a que un hechizo chocara contra mi pero en vez de eso sentí unos fuertes brazos que me abrazaban y de nuevo creí haberme golpeado contra un árbol en la cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que Lily Evans me abrazara por su propia voluntad? La recibí en mis brazos y le devolví el abrazo aun un poco extrañado de esa reacción.

-Pelirroja estas bien?- pregunté apenas se separo de mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba perdida pero eso no era motivo cómo para que me abrace, aunque en realidad no cambiaría ese abrazo por nada del mundo

-Gracias James, Gracias- dijo eufórica. La miré confundido, según yo, James Potter era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

Esperé a que se le pasara la euforia y me viera bien y que comenzará a gritar nuevamente. Pero no, en cambio se volvió a sentar en el tronco.

-¿qué demonios te pasa Lily?- pregunté al verla. Porque rayos no existe un manual que diga como entender y tratar con una pelirroja sin morir en el intento.

-¿qué que me pasa?- gritó- que estoy perdida en el bosque contigo eso me pasa.

-y quien dijo que yo estuviera perdido?- le respondí sonriente.

Eso era lo que pasaba estaba tan abrumada por encontrarse sola que el miedo le hacia cometer locuras.- No james, no te quiere- me repetía una estúpida vocecita- te abrazo solo porque te consideraba un salvador nada mas- Cállate- le pedí a la voz en silencio y esta me obedeció

-No estas perdido?- pregunto con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- Viniste a buscarme?

-Si y no- ¿a buscarla?, claro que no, vine precisamente por lo contrario por apartarme de ella

-mandé?- su rostro era chistoso, una mezcla de confusión, alegría y preocupación, una mescolanza completa.

-que si, no estoy perdido- le expliqué paciente- y no, no te vine a buscar.- no mentía no del todo, mi propósito no era encontrarla, bueno no hasta que la vi, pero ella no sabía esto.

-Ósea, si sabes cómo salir de aquí?- preguntó

-Claro- solo tu entras sin saber como salir, pensé y por eso añadí-, ¿quién entra al Bosque sin saber cómo salir?- era divertido hacerla caer en cuenta de sus errores

-Bueno y que estas esperando?, sácame de aquí- urgió.

-Ya pelirroja- respondí con calma-, vamos- se levantó y se colocó a mi lado. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que su perfume invadiera mi cuerpo.

Porque cada vez que intentaba sacarla de mi cabeza ella se esforzaba inconscientemente por hacerme olvidar mi propósito, ¿o no sería inconscientemente?- Bah!- pensé- que babosadas estoy diciendo, claro que era inconscientemente ella lo que más quería en el mundo es que no la molestara más

Tomé el camino en silencio y camine unos 3 pasos pero ella no se había movido ni uno

-¿No estamos hiendo para el otro lado?- preguntó recelosa, por primera vez en su vida no sabia algo.

-¿quién es el que conoce el camino?- le recordé con calma

-esta bien- dijo y camino de nuevo a mi lado. Estábamos tan cerca que con un solo movimiento hubiera podido agarrar su mano, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacia, no volvería a tocar anda con esa mano porque Evans me dejaría manco.

- y a todo esto que hacías aquí pelirroja.- le pregunté sin verla porque si lo hacia no podría contener las ganas de besarla- qué esto no va contra las reglas, señorita perfecta?- en realidad hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta de que ella no tenía motivos para adentrarse en el Bosque, era ilegal y ella jamás hace cosas ilegales.

-No te importa que es lo que hacia aquí- y ahí esta la Evans que conozco, otra vez enojada- y si, es contra las reglas, así que más te vale no decir nada.

-y por que no lo haría- jugué con ella. Obviamente que no lo iba a hacer pero era divertido ponerla en apuros

-porque o si no tú también te verías implicado, porque tendrías que explicar que hacías aquí y cómo me encontraste- contraatacó lógicamente

-Podría decir que te vi adentrarte al bosque y te seguí porque estaba seguro de que te perderías.- respondí seguro

-o eso lo podría decir yo- respondió de nuevo- y estoy segura que sonará más creíble de mis labios.- demonios me había acorralado

-tu ganas pelirroja, no diré nada

-y tu que hacías aquí- pregunto. Ahora el que estaba en apuros era yo. Cómo le iba a explicar que decidí convertirme en ciervo y salir a correr para olvidarme que ella me odiaba tanto como a Severus, sin delatar que soy animago ilegal. Mi rostro se endureció al recordar el motivo porque esta en el bosque

-Vi que te adentraste al bosque y te seguí porque estaba seguro que te perderías.- volví a repetir para despistarla, cosa que no conseguí

-eso es mentira- respondió alegremente. Casi que sonreía, tan mal no se estaba pasando.

-si- reí por lo bajo- pero puede ser creíble- le recordé

-es verdad. Pero conmigo no funciona porque ya se que es mentira-siempre es tan lógica y buena argumentando, que tenia que buscar otra manera de despistarla - así que mejor dime la verdadera explicación.

-solo si tu me dices que es lo que tú buscabas- me libré, pensé. Ahora quien es la que esta en apuros pelirroja.

-¿cómo sabes que buscaba algo?- esperaba la respuesta en defensiva y la encontré

-Porque no hay otra manera de que tú incumplas las reglas- dije tranquilo, era lo más lógico o si no que estaría haciendo ella aqui - es sencillo.

-eso tiene cierta lógica- utilizo mi misma técnica- cosa que en cambio tu no haces. Tienes una obsesión con romper las reglas

-y tu con cumplirlas- me defendí.

-porque las reglas se hicieron para cumplirlas- claro, pensé. Era tan predecible a veces.

Reí un momento y luego retome la conversacion

-estas mal pelirroja- le explique como quien intenta convencer a alguien que la snitch es más pequeña que una pelota de pin pon muggle- las reglas se hicieron, exactamente para lo contrario, para que sean incumplidas.

Antes que volviera a responder con un argumento en contra al mío la pare

-no vamos a pelear por eso, mejor ya dime que buscabas- por su rostro supe que ya me diría la verdad porque se le habían acabado las mentiras

-lo mismo que en el campo de quidditch.- dijo avergonzada. Por dios ese maldito juego estaba llegando muy lejos, mandarla precisamente al Bosque prohibido a encontrar un trozo enano de pergamino. A quien se le ocurrieron estas pistas

-pero en verdad que quieres ganar ese juego- comenté por lo bajo

-y bien ya te he dicho yo a lo que vine- rayos, se acordó- ahora te toca contarme a ti que hacías aquí.

-vine a pasear-respondí, un poco de mentira y un poco de verdad, en realidad no le estaba ocultando nada. Solo el pequeño detalle que soy cornamenta, pero nada más

-¿A pasear?- preguntó incrédula- justamente en el bosque prohibido

-si cómo tú lo dijiste me encanta romper las reglas- use sus palabras para convencerla

-si tu lo dices-esperaba haberla convencido, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido así.

Caminamos un rato más en silencio y llegamos al lindero del bosque, en realidad no se había adentrado tanto como creí y como creyó ella.

-gracias por sacarme de ahí- señalo el sendero que conducía al interior del Bosque con desprecio, seguro que feliz de haber salido de allí

-No tienes de que pelirroja- respondí sonriente, todas esas ideas y el dolor provocado habían disminuido un poco, o bastante al caminar con ella- ha sido todo un placer.

Me fui, sin esperar que ella me siguiera. Sabía que no lo haría porque ahora ya estaba en territorio conocido y seguramente volvería a ser la Lily Evans que conozco, la que me odia, la que me desprecia tanto como a Snape

LILY

"_Esto casi a concluido pero antes tendrás que aprender a comprender y en ese lugares donde te esperan respuestas al atardecer"_

Por fin!, esto estaba a punto de ganar, ahora solo tenia que esperar a que sea el atardecer para poder ir en busca de mi ultima pista y librarme de una vez por todas de Potter.

Aunque en realidad hoy descubrí que existen algunos momentos en los que no se comporta como un completo imbécil y muestra clara de eso es cuando me salvo de morir perdida en el bosque prohibido- vale, dramatice un poco, no iba a morir pero igual.- ay momentos en los que parece dejar de ser tan él, es decir tan arrogante, creído, hueco, narcisista y ummm tantos adjetivos similares.

Pero no voy a cambiar mi idea de él porque se haya portado como persona racional y normal durante… ¿cuánto? ¿Una hora? Yo se perfectamente de que tipo es James Potter y él encaja en la clase de hombres con los que no simpatizo, ni quiero ni debo simpatizar.

Estaba agotada, consulte mi reloj para ver cuanto tiempo de relax me sobraba y comprobé que todavía faltaba una media hora par que se oculte el sol. Decidí que la mejor forma de relajarse y tomar un descanso bien merecido, era ir a sentarme a las orillas del lago y disfrutar de aire puro.

Me encontré con Zoe en los pasillos que conducían a los jardines y me convenció de que la acompañara a la sal común, por lo que mi idea de relax al aire libre fue rechazada.

Estábamos en la comodidad de la sala común vacía cuando me acorde que mi mejor amiga tenía que darme una gran explicación de porque rayos me mando al bosque prohibido por una estúpida pista

-cierto Zoe Mclegan- comencé con un fingido tono amenazador- tu me debes una explicación

-¿explicación?- parecía confundida- yo? De que pues?- termino de preguntar

-de que porque demonios me mandaste a volar y al bosque prohibido- alcé la voz continúe con el fingido tono

-que te mande a donde?- fingió no saber nada

-a volar y …- me interrumpió casi gritando

-¿A volar? - volvió a fingir que no sabia nada

-si y al Bosque Prohibido

-¿AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO?- dijo de nuevo alterada, esta bien es posible que no este fingiendo.

-si- afirme-, pero de que te sorprendes no serias tu la que escribió las pistas

Volvió a sentarse, ya que al alterarse se paro de golpe.

-no- dijo segura

-ya Zoe- le anime a decir la verdad, en serio no estoy molesta, pero me debes una explicación.

-en serio Lily- me aseguro-, yo no escribí tus pistas, eso lo hizo Remus, yo me encargue de las de Potter

-ya va a ser- me burle, como es que ella no iba a estar enterada del contenido de las pistas si ella era jueza.

-en serio- dijo totalmente seria, estaba empezando a convencerme

-y si es así- le puse a prueba- a donde mandaste a Potter- era solo por comprobar si lo que dijo era verdad, no tenia nada que ver con que quisiera saber el paradero actual de Potter

-a la biblioteca- dijo tranquila

Contuve una risotada, solo imaginarme a James Potter en la biblioteca me provocaba un infarto estomacal de la risa, el estaría tan perdido en la biblioteca como un elfo en Gringotts .

-¿La Biblioteca?- pregunte aun asombrada

-si- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Seguro para Potter ir a la biblioteca fue mucho peor que para mí volar

-y cómo para que lo mandaste allá- continúe curiosa

-epa, eso ya no te lo puedo decir

-¿Por qué?- rezongué

-por que eso tienes que descubrirlo tu misma, es parte del juego- explico

-no se vale- dije, supongo que mi actitud era la de una niña de 2 años, pero igual era graciosa. Supongo que eso hacia divertirse a Zoe porque igual siguió muda.

-porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa- comencé a rogarle, estaba segura de que sedería solo para que me callara

-para ya Lily- dijo divertida-parces una niña pequeña

-ya lo sé- dije yo y continúe con el monologo- porfa, porfa, porfa

-ay que ver lo intensa que eres- dijo Zoe sujetando mi mano que había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas

-¿me lo vas a decir?- pregunté

-no

-entonces te atienes a mis niñerías- y solté mi mano de su agarre y continúe haciéndole cosquillas, mientras repetía "porfa porfa porfa porfa"

-ya Lily- logro sujetarme de nuevo- no puedo decirte para que lo mande allá, pero puedo contarte lo chistoso que fue

-¿tu lo viste?- pregunté olvidándome un segundo de que tenia que soltar mis manos y volver a molestar a mi mejor amiga

-si, tuve la suerte de llegar justo cuando estaba buscando la pista- me soltó las manos viendo que ya había logrado desconcentrarme y que no iba a volver, o por lo menos ese momento, a hacerle cosquillas nuevamente

-cuéntame, ¿Qué hizo?- me senté a su lado y me puse en posición de escucha

-solo si prometes no volver a chinchosear con que te diga lo de las pista- demonios eso era jugar sucio pensé

Mmm, pistas, james haciendo el ridículo, pistas, james haciendo el ridículo, pistas, james haciendo el ridículo: James haciendo el ridículo. Decidí que en todo caso lo de las pistas ya me faltaba poco para saber que onda y en cambio Potter en la biblioteca, eso no tenia precio.

-de acuerdo- acepte el trato- ahora si dime que hizo- pregunte emocionada, ojo que era solo por saber lo ridículo que se veía y no porque me interese él ni mucho menos

- bueno no yo estuve cuando llego- comenzó a contarme

-epa, eso es el chisme a medias no se vale- dije divertida

-si quieres no te lo cuento- me amenazo, mmm ay que ver lo mala que puede llegar a ser, pensé

-ya ya esta bien, a medias- confirme yo para que siguiera hablando

-ya- dijo y comenzó el relato- yo llegaba a la biblioteca para encontrarme con Sean y Marcus que estaban acabando los deberes allá, cuando entre por la puerta vi a James que me veía como si yo fuera alguna diosa o algo así, no le preste atención porque ya sabes lo ridículo y que puede llegar a ser, me fui directo donde estaban Sean y Marcus pero no alcance ni a sentarme porque llego Potter con carita de niño bueno a pedirme ayuda

-¿pedirte ayuda?- la interrumpí anonadada, según tenia entendido ningún merodeador acepta y o pide ayuda a nadie

-exacto- respondió Zoe- la misma reacción tuve yo

-bueno y ya de ahí que paso- le alenté a que continuara con el relato, que hasta ahora iba entretenido

-bueno después de que me rogara un buen rato accedí a ayudarle

-accediste?- la interrumpí de nuevo- que te dio a cambio?, conocía perfectamente a mi mejor amiga como para saber que ella no prestaba servicios de a gratis y peor a un merodeador

-lo que yo quiera- reconoció con una sonrisa malévola.

-lo que quieras?- vi una luz de esperanza, mi mejor amiga se podía apiadar de mi y no seria necesario que gane el estúpido juego, Zoe podría hacer que James no me molestara más

-excepto que se aleje de ti- vio mi ilusión y decidió pincharla de inmediato, estuve tan cerca, demonios detesto cuando es más inteligente que yo

-Y que es lo que planeas pedirle

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- pero estoy segura de que en algún momento me será de mucha utilidad.

- bien pensado- le felicite, ay que ver lo bien que se le da a Zoe ingeniar un plan a ultimo momento.

-bueno y quieres que te termine de contar o vas a seguir interrumpiéndome a cada frase- repuso con un fingido tono molesto

-ah si perdón-fingí disculparme- por favor continua con tu hermosísimo relato- continúe con exagerado tono de voz

- entonces después de que aceptara mi condición de darme lo que yo quiera a cambio de mi ayuda, me pidió que le contara porque te gusta ir a la biblioteca

-y eso que tiene que ver con la pista- volví a interrumpirla

-shh, callada- me reprochó- déjame terminar

-perdón- juro no volver a hablar aunque igual tendrás que decirme que tiene que ver la pista de Potter con migo y eso no me digas que no lo sabes porque se muy bien que es mentira, pensé

-y ahí bueno le conté o más bien intenté decirle las razones que yo creía que tenias para irte a la biblioteca, entre esas alejarte de Severus y de él. Hasta ahí Potter seguía siendo Potter, todo lo ridículo que quiera pero Potter al fin. Lo extraño fue que cuando termine de hablar y se sentó en una mesa alejada a la nuestra y no se tardo ni 5 minutos y se fue, pero parecía enojado, triste deprimido, por algo que yo dije, aunque no tengo idea que fue.

¿Potter enojado?, o ¿triste?, en realidad esos adjetivos no encajaban para nada con la descripción pre-programada que yo tenia de Potter. De seguro serian ideas de Zoe, porque era imposible que el se deprimiera por algo que tuviera que ver con migo, era algo totalmente utópico imposible, similar a que petunia se case con un mago completamente imposible.

-¿estas segura que de puso así por lo que dijiste?-pregunté aun preocupada, tanto así que hasta se me había olvidado reprocharle el echo de que este contando mis cosas a Potter.

-en realidad no se que es lo que le puso así- me explico tranquila- pero creo que si fue algo de lo que dije porque descompuso el gesto cuando mencione que ibas a la biblioteca para alejarte de Snape y de él

¿lo molestaría el echo de huya de él?, no eso era ridículo Potter sabia perfectamente que no lo soportaba, es mas se lo he dicho en lo que va del año unas 1000 veces y aun así sigue insistiendo. Me quede callada absorta en mis ideas

-desde cuando te preocupa tanto Potter?- me miro asombrada Zoe

-qué- casi grito- no me preocupa Potter, para nada, en lo absoluto, cero, nada- escupí con tanta rapidez las palabras que casi me atraganto en ellas

-ya ya entendí- dijo entre risas-, aun no estas lista para admitirlo

-admitir que?- comencé a molestarme con su actitud, no era para nada gracioso las insinuaciones que estaba haciendo

-que te gusta Potter-dijo tranquilamente, mientras se tapaba con los brazos la cara para recibir el almohadazo que iba volando desde mi lado hacia ella

-para ya de decir estupideces Zoe Mclegan- dije enojada

-si tu lo dices

-si yo lo digo- dije seria- y si lo digo es porque es cierto

Se encogió de hombros y esbozo una enorme sonrisa burlona

-que me guste James Potter es tan cierto como que a ti te guste Sirius Black- ahí había dado en el clavo, la sonrisa se le esfumo tan rápido como había llegado

-mentira- se defendió- porque yo no me estoy preocupando por los sentimientos de Black

-ni yo por los de Potter- me defendí

-ya chichas paren esa discusión- intervino Mary que había llegado hace un momento y nos veía divertida discutir.

-calla Mary Lupin- nos burlamos juntas

-que no hablen estupideces- se rio también-, Potter y Black

-¿cómo que Potter?- pregunte enseguida

-¿cómo que Black?- pregunto al mismo tiempo Zoe.

Al rato estábamos todas llenas de plumas por los almohadazos que nos habíamos dado y echadas en la butaca de la sala común riéndonos hasta lo que nos de el estomago.

Como se nos había ocurrido discutir o por lo menos pensar que a nosotras precisamente a nostras nos gustaría un merodeador, era tan imposible como que Potter se deprimiera por mi culpa.

JAMES

Caminaba con la cabeza repleta de palabras, las de Mclegan, las de la última conversación con la pelirroja. Es que había sido una de las mejores caminatas por el bosque que había tenido en mi vida. Pero solo bastaba con que me acuerde de cómo llegue al bosque para que mis recuerdos felices se fueran al demonio. Me hacia falta solo acordarme de que para la mujer que mas quiero en el planeta (además de mi mamá), era igual que un gusano, una asquerosa serpiente que le había roto el corazón

ESTUPIDA EVANS!, pensé, como es que no era capaz de ver en realidad lo mal que me hacen sus comentarios ofensivos, aunque intente mantener la sonrisa de merodeador, el carisma.

Ya no puedo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que sigo siendo el mismo bromitas que antes, que sigo siendo el james que la molestaba solo por verla enojada, el mismo merodeador que se ligaba a cuanta chica se le pusiera en el camino, al que le encantaba su físico y era orgulloso de sus dotes de golpeador. Ese james se había ido por la borda el día en que había decidido enamórame de Lily Evans, ahora mi físico me parecía insignificante simplemente por que a ella no le gustaba, todas las chicas me parecían tontas y feas porque no eran ella, muchas de las bromas que hago ya no me causan gracia ni a mi mismo porque a ella le parecen estúpidas.

Pero no, eso no era suficiente para la gran Evans, porque estaba tan cegada por sus estúpidos estereotipos que jamás pudo ver cuando deje al antiguo James encerrado en el armario.

No podía más, ya no quería seguir así, tantas veces dije que era el colmo y que estaba harto y que ahora si era la definitiva que me iba a olvidar de ella y solo me hacia falta verla sonreír o reírse con Zoe y Mary para mandar al carajo a todas esas neuronas que me decían, _ya James, para, deja de quererla. _

Llegue al castillo empapado por dentro, con todas esas lagrimas que no puedo soltar, porque un merodeador no llora. Me encontré con Sirius en medio camino a los dormitorios, el juego se me había olvidado por completo, en mi cabeza tenia tantas cosas que esa simplemente se quedo en un rinconcito esperando a ser encontrada.

-epa cornamenta- me dijo canuto preocupado-que te pasó, parece que te arroyo el autobús noctambulo

-déjalo, por favor- dije sin ganas, no tenia ganas de discutir, ni de reírme, ni siquiera de hablar

-hermano me preocupas- dijo mucho mas serio que antes. Sin duda le asustaba mi aspecto debía ser terrible- ¿Qué te hizo ahora la pelirroja?

No se como siempre adivina que es ella, pero supongo que no tiene nada que ver con que sea la única persona capaz de cambiar mis estados de animo tan rápido.

Me quede callado todavía sin ánimos de hablar

-James Potter me estas asustando- dijo lo más serio que le he visto en vida, y eso no es bueno tratándose de Sirius- hace menos de media hora de vi corriendo eufórico a la biblioteca y ahora te encuentro apachurrado y ni siquiera contestas mis preguntas.

Continuaba callado, escuchando el monologo de mi amigo a lo lejos, reviviendo las últimas horas del día

- mierda, ¡James!- grito- me estas escuchando?

-eh?- dije volviendo de nuevo a la realidad- si lo que digas cornamenta lo que digas- respondí evasivo

Habíamos llegado a los dormitorios, no me quise quedar en la sal común porque me sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para tentar a la suerte y encontrarme de nuevo con Evans

-me vas a contar o no lo que te pasa- inquirió Sirius enojado.

Decidí hablar contarle todo, creo que era la única manera de sacar un poco el dolor del cuerpo de dejarlo libre.

Le conté toda la historia, comenzando por el juego y terminando en la biblioteca, Sirius escuchaba atento, limitándose a hacer una que otra mueca en medio mí monologo, o soltaba alguna carcajada o intentaba insultar a Lily, pero se contenía porque sabia que no dejaría que diga anda ofensivo contra ella.

-ay que ver que eres tonto- dijo cuando termine de contarle todo, hasta mis conclusiones.

-te cuento lo que sin duda se puede catalogar como el peor día de mi vida y lo único que me dices es que soy tonto?- acababa de dejar a flote todo el dolor contenido y lo único que se le ocurre a mi grandioso amigo es decirme que soy tonto

-si James- dijo sereno- tonto, como no te diste cuenta que no es que te odia como a Snape, sino que no le gusta que le fastidies tanto como el lo hace

-¿qué?- pregunté confundido, cuando se lee dan esos ratos de iluminación a mi amigo es difícil comprender sus ideas, por suerte se le ilumina el mate muy pocas veces.

-y yo que pensaba que era el gil del grupo- se burlo

-me puedes explicar mejor- pedí de nuevo-, genio- me burle un momento de él

-que lo que te dijo Zoe, no es que Evans te odie tanto o igual que a Snape, sino que los dos le fastidian de igual manera- me explico con vos de maestro a los niños de primero

-¿eso no es lo mismo?- dije aun sin comprender

-por dios, cornamenta- empezaba a perder la paciencia con migo- piensa, Evans no te odia, a quejicus si, entiendes- se detuvo para ver si le seguía con la idea.

Asentí con la cabeza

-ya, entonces- continuo- quejicus la fastidia todo el día pidiéndole perdón, verdad?- volvió a detenerse para ver si iba comprendiendo, asentí de nuevo- y tu le hostigas todo el tiempo pidiéndole una cita, verdad?- repitió el mismo procedimiento anterior

-epa si te sigo, tampoco soy tonto- respondí divertido

-pareces- se burlo- bueno entonces lo que quería decir Mclegan en la biblioteca, es que ella se esconde de los 2 en la biblioteca, no que los desprecie a los dos por igual

- en serio?- dije todavía dudando de la genial deducción de mi amigo

-si- dijo seguro de si mismo- y si tal vez no molestaras tanto a la pelirroja con lo de la cita, tal vez y solo tal vez le caerías mejor.

-mmm puede que tengas razón- dije después de un momento

-la tengo- dijo con la autoconfianza que lo caracterizaba

-bueno amigo si no necesitas de mis servicios, me retiro- canuto se levanto y salió por la puerta

Decidí que seria bueno tomar un baño para recuperarme del día que había tenido, pero apenas me levanté de la cama sentí como se apretaba el pequeño pergamino en el bolsillo de mi túnica y otra vez volví al juego.

"_parece que las cosas se tienen que aclarar y para eso donde todo bien se debe mezclar para buenos resultados sacar ahí las respuestas tendrás"_

Oh, que razón tenían esa pista, si que las cosas se tenían que aclarar, pero donde?, donde estaba la estúpida pista. Mezclar para buenos resultados sacar, ¿en que lugar de Howarts se mezclan las cosas?, (además de en mi cabeza por supuesto).

Epa!, esta estuvo más fácil que la anterior aunque mas difícil que las primeras. Por lo visto no solo a la pelirroja le toca ir a lugares desagradables, a mí también. Por supuesto que para el estadio de quidditch y el Bosque Prohibido son un de los mejores sitios del colegio, como la biblioteca y la sala de pociones, lo son para Evans.

Llegue a las mazmorras más rápido que cualquier otro estudiante normal, ya que contaba con mi súper amigo, el mapa del merodeador, que me gio por los pasadizos secretos. Eta vez no tenia tiempo como para seguir el camino original.

La sala de pociones estaba vacía, como ya sabía. Me pasee por todos los armarios y bancas pero en ninguna estaba el trozo de pergamino. En eso me encontraba, revisando por encima, debajo de las bancas, cuando lo vi. Estaba en la banca que ocupa Snape.

Me acerque y lo abrí, pero o sorpresa, no era el pergamino que buscaba. Era una carta dirigida a Snape, y de nada más y nada menos que de mi pelirroja.

"_Querido Severus, te escribo esta carta, con el único motivo de pedirte disculpas, yo sé que a veces soy un poco enojona y todo pero en serio me quiero disculpar._

_Estoy perfectamente consiente de que es mi culpa que hayas reaccionado así ayer, no debí meterme cuando el asqueroso de Potter te estaba molestando, y mucho menos enojarme por lo que dijiste luego, yo sé que tu no piensas eso de mi y por eso te amo._

_Espero que me perdones Severus porque mi vida sin ti no será lo mismo"_

_Con amor _

_Lily Evans_

Tuve que leer unas 3 veces más la carta que amenazaba con caérseme de las manos. Sin duda era la perfecta y estilizada letra de mi pelirroja. Seguramente Snape se la olvido aquí cuando entro unos pocos minutos antes de que llegará, lo sé porque lo vi en le mapa.

Nunca me imagine que la pelirroja amaba a Severus, y peor aun que había sido ella quien se disculpo con el asqueroso ese después de lo que le hizo y peor aún, si eso fuera posible, lo justificaba y se echaba ella la culpa y si no fuera poco como para hacer estallar el corazón recién reconstruido en pedacitos, le decía que lo AMABA.

No esas ideas eran demasiada parra la poca fuerza que tenia, arrugué el pergamino en mi mano y di grandes zancadas para salir cuanto antes de ahí y refugiarme en algún sitio distante, tropecé con una banca que se encontraba casi a la salida.

Era la banca que ocupa Evans en las clases de pociones lo sabía porque la vigilo durante toda la clase, al moverse la banca un pequeño pergamino, que hubiera jurado no estaba ahí cuando entre, calló al suelo, lo levante y vi la pista

"_seguramente muchas respuestas has encontrado y todo eso tendrás que hablarlo al atardecer en el lugar que tiende a desaparecer"_

Consulte el reloj y faltaba 3 minutos para que se oculte el sol. El tiempo necesario para llegar a la sala de los menesteres. Estaba dolido, si, pero no iba a dejar el juego, necesitaba distraerme

Lo que no entendía es porque a Severus si intentaba comprenderlo y disculpar sus cosas, justo a quejicus que no lo merecía y a mí jamás me había dado esa posibilidad _porque lo ama y a ti no_ repetía una voz malévola en la cabeza. Pero que cierto que era a Snape lo amaba o ama y a mi no.

Iba rumbo al final, por fin de este juego, cuando lo vi, riéndose de sus propias bromas ridículas con sus amigos, me contuve de pegarle un golpe, porque no me convenía un castigo en estos momentos, pero que bien que se lo merecía. Pase de largo e ignore sus comentarios, pero no sin antes dedicarle la mas fría y repugnante de mis miradas

-Ey, Potter, porque tan solito- gritaba uno de sus amigo, creo que Lucius Malfoy- que tus perritos falderos se cansaron de ti.

Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad para ignorarlos y seguir recto. Llegue al tercer piso y di tres grandes zancadas frente a la pared, esperando encontrarme con Evans, tirarle su carta e irme.

Olvidarme de ella, obligar a Remus a hacerme un hechizo desmemorizante o algo así, pero salir de ese lugar sin Evans.

La puerta apareció a la tercera vuelta y la abrí de un golpe. La pelirroja estaba esperándome de pie.

Esta vez la habitación tenia la forma de un dormitorio, una cama matrimonial en el centro y almohadones en el suelo, velas a la entrada. Parecía un cuarto para luna de miel. Con las ganas que tenia en ese momento de sitios románticos. Matare a Remus en cuanto lo vea.

-llegas tarde Potter- me recordó, de lo más tranquila, sin gritos ni impaciencias, casi como alguien normal saluda a otro alguien normal.

-perdón- me limité a decir, tenia la cabeza ocupada en generar palabras para preguntarle por la carta, necesitaba escuchar de su boca que amaba a Severus.

-¿puedo saber que rayos te pasa Potter?- pregunto algo molesta

-nada- alcé los hombros despreocupadamente y evite su mirada para no hipnotizarme nuevamente

-¿cómo que nada?- volvió a preguntar- un momento estas feliz, al otro deprimido, luego feliz, luego deprimido, que yo sepa eso no es nada

El seguro que tenia en la cabeza para no decir ninguna cosa que pudiera perjudicarme se rompió y comencé a hablar

-porque no te lo preguntas a ti misma- dije enojado

-cómo que a mi- bajo un tono su voz

-no te as puesto a pensar que todo lo que me pasa es por tu culpa- volví a decir con el mismo tono

-ah no Potter- se defendió- no vengas a echarme la culpa de tus problemas hormonales

-no son hormonales- me defendí, por dios es que es tan terca y ciega

-ah no?, entonces como explicas tu cambios de humor

-por dios Evans- perdí el control- por los demonios no te das cuenta que solo me pongo así por ti- vi que iba a refutar nuevamente y alce la mano para callarla- por que cuando te comportas como siempre te quiero y luego me dices que me odias, cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte te encuentro a punto de desmallarte, después me entero que me detestas y va y te encuentro justo en el lugar que había decidido para olvidarte. Como pretendes que no cambie mi estado de animo

Se quedo callada, por primera vez había logrado que me escuche. Y mis sentimientos flotaban en el ambiente, tan denso que hubiera podido cortarlo con cuchillo

-deja de mentir- dijo en apenas un susurro

-no estoy mintiendo- era tan difícil de creer- porque no me crees

-porque te conozco y se como eres- volvió al tono normal

-pues sabes algo- dije lo suficientemente enojado como para largarme- no me conoces para nada Evans.

-ah, no- dijo en reto- dime algo que no sepa de ti

-que te amo- dije por impulso, con una mano en la puerta

-deja de mentir Potter-grito- no te voy a creer

-y a él si verdad- se quedo helada. Tire la pelota de pergamino que tenia en la mano hacia donde ella estaba.

Espere que la lea en silencio. Su cara no me decía nada, seguramente porque sabia perfectamente lo que decía, cuando termino de leerla se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada

-porque lo que yo te digo no puede ser cierto- comencé a ¿reclamarle?- pero en cambio a él hasta te disculpas por algo que no hiciste.

Espere que dijera algo, que negara lo que había dicho, que me golpeara, o simplemente que me insultara, pero algo. No dijo nada seguía de espaldas hacia mi, me acerque lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. Baje la guardia

-¿tanto así lo amabas?- pregunte, sintiendo como las palabras me desgarraban uno a uno mis cuerdas vocales. Sabiendo que la respuesta terminaría por pisar los restos de mi corazón

-no lo amaba- se dio la vuelta y se seco las lagrimas.

Sentí como recuperaba de nuevo el aliento. Pero no debía confiarme, leí de su propia letra que lo amaba

-tu misma se lo dices- le recordé señalando la carta

-eso no lo escribí yo- mintió

-entonces porque te pusiste a llorar

-eso es mi problema Potter- se puso de nuevo a la defensiva

-tienes razón es tu problema- respondí enojado- no tengo porque meterme en tus asuntos personales, solo por favor no me mientas si

-que no te estoy mintiendo- grito, ahora pretendía que le crea

-es tu letra

-nunca había leído eso en mi vida

-tu lo firmaste

-sabes que Potter no tengo porque pelear contigo por eso

-tienes razón- volví a responder enojado- porque mejor no te vas con tu Snape

-mierda Potter- dijo nuevamente

Intente salir pero la estúpida puerta no cedía.

-alohomora!- grite apuntando con la varita hacia la puerta y nada paso, simplemente estaba encerrado con mi pelirroja.

En otras situaciones hubiera agradecido al cielo esto, pero justo hoy no tenia ánimos de estar con ella

-mierda no podemos salir- dije al ver mis intentos fallidos- supongo que será el peor castigo que te pueden dar

No dijo nada por lo que seguí hablando, sacando todo lo que necesitaba gritar

-o preferirías estar con quejicus

-déjalo ya Potter- dijo de nuevo enojada- lo suficiente malo es estar contigo aquí

-eso ya lo sabia- comencé, ya había creado un escudo para que su palabras no golpearan el corazón- pero dime una cosa, porque te rebajaste a pedirle disculpas- mi tono ya no era alto ni grosero, simplemente necesitaba saberlo

-yo jamás le pedí perdón-mentía nuevamente, no sé porque si tenía su carta en mis manos, la había leído yo mismo

-ah no?- señale la carta

-ya te dije que eso no lo escribí yo- bajo la guardia también- porque demonios no me crees

-por las mismas razones que tu no me crees a mi- a que no era bonito que uno se sienta en duda

-eso es diferente

-porque?- volví a cuestionarla, tenia que sacara algo provechoso, por l menos que me diga en mi cara las razones por las que no me quiere y listo, lo único que faltaba para terminar de atropellar el corazón- ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser sincero?, ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para la prefecta perfecta?, ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente mortifago como para Lily Evans?- no decía nada- dime solamente porque yo no puedo ser creíble y tu si

-por que tu jamás eres sincero- dijo en gritos- eres un arrogante, niño de papi, que se pasa llamando la atención y molestando a la gente, porque jamás te tomas las cosas en serio, porque no puedes estar enamorado de mi, porque simplemente eso es imposible

-los imposibles existen- me tranquilice nuevamente e hice caso a mis instintos, me acerque hacia ella tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mi rostro, con un solo movimiento la besaría por fin.- me enamore de Lily Evans

No dijo nada, ni se movió, nos quedamos en esa posición un momento, hasta que decidí separarme de ella, ella quería a Snape no a mi

-no puedes- dijo al fin

-no debo- la corregí- no debí quererte nunca, así como tu no debiste querer a Snape…

-otra vez con lo mismo- me interrumpió- no escribí esa estúpida carta

-solo dime la verdad, por favor- rogué

-que te la estoy diciendo- volvió a gritar- jamás e visto esa carta, yo nunca la escribiría y si quise a Severus, pero como amigo y nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo, ¿contento?

-no necesitaba que me mientas- dije tranquilo, sus palabras no iba a pegar los pedacitos, no por que no eran ciertas

-mierda Potter- gritó- eres imposible

Se paro de inmediato y fue a la puerta

-no podemos salir- le recordé

No dijo nada y me tiro un almohadón a la cabeza, me reí por lo bajo del acto.

En el suelo apareció el pequeño trozo de pergamino que esperábamos, la última pista

_"Esto esta a punto de concluir, espero que hayan aprendido lo que vinieron a descubrir, ahora solo queda vernos al amanecer, donde el sol primero suele aparecer"_

-La torre de astronomía- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Y la puerta que estaba completamente cerrada se abrió de golpe, dejándonos el camino libre para separarnos de una vez. Fui el primero en salir, necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia, alejarme de ella lo mas pronto para olvidar el agujero que sentía en el estomago.

LILY

-ey señorita Potter- dijo Zoe al cabo de un rato, le dedique una mirada acecina.- ya es hora de que se ponga el sol- me recordó

Consulte el reloj y comprobé que Zoe tenia razón. El atardecer había llegado. Me levante del cómodo sofá y me dispuse a salir

-¿Qué pasa con el atardecer?-preguntó Mary- ¿rayos, de que me perdí?

-te lo cuento luego- contesté mientras salía hacia el 3 piso

Esperaba que esta vez la puerta pareciera con mayor facilidad con la anterior y así fue. Me pare frente a la pared lisa y di tres pasos de un lado al otro con mi mente en blanco. Bueno no toda en blanco, en un pequeño lugar escondido había un pensamiento que involucraba a Potter, en verdad no tengo idea que hacia allí.

Al tercer paso una puerta se materializo frente a mí, como si nunca hubiera habido una pared enfrente.

Esta vez la sala había tomado el aspecto de una suit matrimonial: Una cama matrimonial en el centro y almohadones en el suelo, velas a la entrada. ¿qué rayos se le paso por la cabeza a Zoe para crear este cuarto?

Potter entró unos pocos minutos luego que yo

-llegas tarde Potter-le dije en modo cortés. Simplemente ahora ya no me nacía gritarle apenas lo miraba.

-perdón-dijo con tono neutro. Tenía un aspecto pésimo, parecía como si le hubieran dado una golpiza tremenda.

-¿puedo saber que rayos te pasa Potter?- me comenzó a molestar su actitud, por mi dios cuando yo quería ser cortes viene él con esa actitud, así quien puede llevarse bien con Potter

-nada- alzó los hombros despreocupadamente y evito verme a los ojos. Es un grosero, pensé.

-¿cómo que nada?- me sacó de mis casillas- un momento estas feliz, al otro deprimido, luego feliz, luego deprimido, que yo sepa eso no es nada- a la que me diga que no es cierto le mando un maleficio

-porque no te lo preguntas a ti misma- contestó molesto.

¿qué?, este tipo esta loco

-cómo que a mi- baje un tono de voz

-no te as puesto a pensar que todo lo que me pasa es por tu culpa- ay que ver lo cínico que es ¿cómo que mi culpa?

-ah no Potter- repuse en defensa- no vengas a echarme la culpa de tus problemas hormonales

-no son hormonales- mintió. Que venga a otra con el cuento, como que no son hormonales o si no que son

-ah no?, entonces como explicas tu cambios de humor

-por dios Evans- comenzó exasperado- por los demonios no te das cuenta que solo me pongo así por ti- ¿ahora yo soy la culpable?, le iba a mandar al carajo cuando alzó la mano para callarme- por que cuando te comportas como siempre te quiero y luego me dices que me odias, cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte te encuentro a punto de desmallarte, después me entero que me detestas y va y te encuentro justo en el lugar que había decidido para olvidarte. Como pretendes que no cambie mi estado de animo

Por un segundo quise creer las palabras que salían de su boca, pero una voz sensata en la cabeza me repetía _no le creas, son mentiras, son mentiras_. Medite durante un segundo antes de hablar

-deja de mentir- dije al fin, casi para mi misma que para él

-no estoy mintiendo- intentó convencerme- porque no me crees-

-porque te conozco y se como eres- me repuse del shock y comencé argumentar lógicamente

-pues sabes algo- estaba furico, no solo enojado- no me conoces para nada Evans.

-ah, no- ja, qué no?, si aparte de Zoe y Mary, Potter es la persona que mejor conozco, y lo conozco lo suficiente como para no creer en él- dime algo que no sepa de ti- le rete, sabiendo que iba a perder

-que te amo- ¿qué?, otra vez shock en la cabeza. No podía ser cierto, era mentira, lo decía solo para que acepte ser una más de su lista de conquistas, para poder presumir que se pego a toda chica de Howarts. _No Lily, no es cierto_, repetía la voz

-deja de mentir Potter-grité- no te voy a creer- que lo tenga más que claro, no voy a caer en su juego, yo no.

-y a él si verdad-de qué demonios hablaba?. Me arrojo un pedazo de pergamino arrugado. Me acerque y lo abrí.

Era una carta, sin duda con mi letra, pero jamás la había visto en mi vida.

"_Querido Severus, te escribo esta carta, con el único motivo de pedirte disculpas, yo sé que a veces soy un poco enojona y todo pero en serio me quiero disculpar._

_Estoy perfectamente consiente de que es mi culpa que hayas reaccionado así ayer, no debí meterme cuando el asqueroso de Potter te estaba molestando, y mucho menos enojarme por lo que dijiste luego, yo sé que tu no piensas eso de mi y por eso te amo._

_Espero que me perdones Severus porque mi vida sin ti no será lo mismo"_

_Con amor _

_Lily Evans_

Podría jurar por mi vida y que si no es cierto me caiga un rayo y me parta en dos, que jamás vi esa carta y peor aún la escribí. Y apenas acabe de leerla los recuerdos de aquel día después de los TIMOS acudieron a la cabeza. Me di la vuelta para que Potter no vea como las lagrimas salían desobedientes por los ojos y lloré un momento en silencio, intentando esconder nuevamente ese dolor que pensaba ya haber eliminado del cuerpo.

-porque lo que yo te digo no puede ser cierto?- escuché a lo lejos que me reclamaba Potter- pero en cambio a él hasta te disculpas por algo que no hiciste.

En ese momento no tenía la mente en capacidad como para responder su pregunta con un insulto. Los recuerdos se aglomeraban y se empujaban unos a otros por llegar primero al caset de la memoria. ¿De donde había salido esa carta que tanto mal me esta haciendo ahora?

Sentí como Potter se acercó a donde estaba.

-¿tanto así lo amabas?- preguntó ingenuamente preocupado, seguramente creyó que estaba asi de triste porque Severus era el amor de mi vida. Ridículo

-no lo amaba- le contesté, me di la vuelta y seque las lágrimas, decida a volver a la realidad y dejar el pasado en donde pertenece.

-tu misma se lo dices- señalo la carta.

-eso no lo escribí yo

-entonces porque te pusiste a llorar- maldito entrometido, eso no podía recordarlo ahora porque decidí olvidarlo

-eso es mi problema Potter

-tienes razón es tu problema- porque se enojaba? El es el metido no yo- no tengo porque meterme en tus asuntos personales, solo por favor no me mientas si- se hizo el dolido

-que no te estoy mintiendo- grité enojada. Por dios quien es el para poner en duda mis palabras

-es tu letra

-nunca había leído eso en mi vida- le aseguré

-tu lo firmaste

-sabes que Potter no tengo porque pelear contigo por eso- allá él si no me quiere creer, además no es nadie como para que yo le este dando explicaciones

-tienes razón- continuaba con el tono molesto- porque mejor no te vas con tu Snape

-mierda Potter- que cansino que es y no tenia el derecho de hacerme recordar momentos dolorosos. Estúpido, pensé

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta no hacia caso.

-alohomora!- grito apuntando con la varita hacia la puerta y nada paso.

No lo último que me faltaba, me quede encerrada con James Potter, en una habitación que perfectamente se prestaba para otras situaciones y con recuerdos aglomerados que me hacían mantener el cerebro ocupado. ¿Algo peor podía sucederme?, ¡No!

-mierda no podemos salir- cómo si no lo supiera ya- supongo que será el peor castigo que te pueden dar- acertaste.

Prefería no provocar más disgustos, suficiente tenia con lo anterior, por lo que no dije nada

-o preferirías estar con quejicus- continuo hablando. Mierda, es que no se puede olvidar de esa estúpida carta falsa, y no recordármela cada 5 segundos

-déjalo ya Potter- contesté enojada- lo suficiente malo es estar contigo aquí- eso ya lo sabía, pero no faltaba repetírselo

-eso ya lo sabia- dijo sereno- pero dime una cosa, porque te rebajaste a pedirle disculpas- la grosería y el reclamo se habían escapado de su voz, sonaba tranquilo como si en verdad buscara respuestas

-yo jamás le pedí perdón- le respondí, también más tranquila

-ah no?- señalo en dirección a la carta, que había dejado en le suelo

-ya te dije que eso no lo escribí yo- continúe tranquila, haciendo un esfuerzo mental por no recordar nada- porque demonios no me crees

-por las mismas razones que tu no me crees a mi- eso no era igual, porque yo si estaba siendo sincera cosa que él no.

-eso es diferente- contesté

-porque?- dijo en modo de reproche nuevamente- ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser sincero?, ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para la prefecta perfecta?, ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente mortifago como para Lily Evans?- escuchaba pacientemente hasta que dejara de decir estupideces- dime solamente porque yo no puedo ser creíble y tu si

-por que tu jamás eres sincero- grite desesperada por la parva de idioteces que acaba de escuchar- eres un arrogante, niño de papi, que se pasa llamando la atención y molestando a la gente, porque jamás te tomas las cosas en serio- le enumere sus defectos-, porque no puedes estar enamorado de mi, porque simplemente eso es imposible- lo último lo dije más despacio y era más para convencerme a mi misma que para él, esas eran las cosas que me decía a mi cada vez que alguna neurona intentaba defender a Potter

-los imposibles existen-dijo más sereno y de repente se acerco a mi, lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su aliento en mi boca.- me enamore de Lily Evans- el cuerpo no respondía a los impulsos del cerebro de alejarse, o será que simplemente no quería abandonar esta posición.

-no puedes- dije cuando se separo de mi y recuperé el habla

-no debo- me corrigió- no debí quererte nunca, así como tu no debiste querer a Snape…- y vuelve el necio, creí que habíamos cerrado ese tema

-otra vez con lo mismo- le corté antes que dijera más incoherencias- no escribí esa estúpida carta

-solo dime la verdad, por favor

-que te la estoy diciendo- me desespere nuevamente y grite- jamás e visto esa carta, yo nunca la escribiría y si quise a Severus, pero como amigo y nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo, ¿contento?- le explique, no se porque demonios, pero esperaba que con esa explicación se quedara satisfecho y no tocara más el tema.

-no necesitaba que me mientas- contestó tranquilo

-mierda Potter- grité, logro sacarme de mis casillas nuevamente- eres imposible

No soportaba un segundo más con el terco de Potter que se empeñaba en recordarme algo que decidí terminantemente olvidar. Me olvide de que la puerta estaba cerrada y me dirigí allá

-no podemos salir- me recordó

Tenia la necesidad de arrojarle algo a la cabeza para desquitar las iras que tenia y tome lo primero que encontré: un almohadón del piso y se lo aventé a la cabeza. En el suelo apareció el pequeño trozo de pergamino que esperábamos, la última pista

_"Esto esta a punto de concluir, espero que hayan aprendido lo que vinieron a descubrir, ahora solo queda vernos al amanecer, donde el sol primero suele aparecer"_

-La torre de astronomía- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Y la puerta que estaba completamente cerrada se abrió de golpe, dejándonos el camino libre para separarnos de una vez. Potter se paro de inmediato y salió por la puerta dando grandes zancadas, como si para el fuera peor estar encerrado con migo que estar encerrado con un gigante.

ESTÚPIDO POTTER! Pensé.

REMUS

-Crees que servirá?- preguntaba Zoe preocupada, viendo que Lily y James no regresaban de la sala de los menesteres

La idea era que se quedaran ahí encerrados hasta encontrar la pista y esta solo aparecería el rato en el que no estuvieran discutiendo. Esperaba que este juego tal y como lo habíamos planeado con Zoe ayudara a nuestros amigos a estar juntos. Porque por lo visto eran muy necios para darse cuenta de que se querían sobre todo Lily que odiaba a James con todas sus fuerza.

Bueno me había costado trabajo convencer a Zoe que James no era tan mala persona como ellas creían. Sin duda convencer a la necia de Lily Evans era mucho mas complicado.

-eso espero- dije también preocupado. Había pasado mucho tiempo y era probable que el plan haya fracasado. Porque la cara de mi amigo hoy en la mañana no decía nada bueno.

- creo que mejor cambiamos la última- dijo Zoe viendo el pedazo de pergamino que teníamos en frente

-porque?- pregunte en realidad la pista era buena e iba con perfectamente con el plan

-conociendo a Lily como la conozco seguro nos querrá asesinar

-o tal vez nos agradezca- vacilé

-espero que tengas razón- dijo ella al fin con la misma preocupación anterior- porque o si no te juro que te mato- se rió

Me reí en mis adentros rogando para que el plan funcionara, porque o sino no tendría que soportar solo a Zoe sino también a Lily molesta (cosa que no era buena) y a un muy enojado James

No tuve mucho tiempo para imaginarme la cara de mi amigo si el plan fallaba, porque en ese momento cruzo por el retrato de la dama gorda un furioso merodeador.

Dirigí una mirada asustada a Zoe que estaba a lado mío y ella me la devolvió con la misma preocupación.

Me levante y fui a detener a James que se encaminaba a los dormitorios

-ey James- le llame- estas bien?

-tengo cara de estar bien- preguntó furioso

-que paso con esos ánimos- intente hacerme el gracioso

-¿Qué que paso?-grito- que el estúpido juego esta yendo muy lejos- sentí la mirada de Zoe en mi espalda y me imagine su cara de desconcierto- eso paso.

-no te entiendo- dije tranquilo intentando apaciguar a James

-QUE NO ME ENTIENDES- el grito de James estoy seguro que se escucho hasta china- no soy yo el que escribe esas estúpidas pistas

Intente decir algo más pero no me dio tiempo porque subió los escalones de 4 en 4 y se encerró en el dormitorio.

-ya ves te dije que no era buena idea- dijo Zoe

-esto no encaja- dije pensativo. En todo caso la única que podía enojarse con el plan era Lily, James no tenía nada que perder ya que a él si le gustaba la pelirroja- según el plan James no tiene porque estar enojado.

-no sé Remus- dijo ella quedándose pensativa un momento- en todo caso si así esta James no quiero ni imaginarme como estará Lily

-pues no te lo imagines- dije casi en susurro, viendo como Zoe empalidecía cuando la pelirroja entraba fúrica a la sala común

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados lo que decía que había estado llorando, cosa que me sorprendió más ya que esperaba sus gritos e insultos, pero jamás que llorara. Algo había pasado en la sala de los menesteres y nosotros no habíamos sido parte.

-a ustedes dos les estaba buscando. Dijo en tono alto, vi como Zoe empalidecía aun más, si eso era posible

- a nosotros?- pregunte primero, vi que Zoe no seria capaz de hablar

-si a ustedes a quien mas- dijo en igual tono

-para que?- dijo Zoe intentando fingir tranquilidad

-me deben una explicación

Zoe y yo intercambiamos miradas desconcertadas

-Explicación?- dijimos al unisonó

- Si- dijo una irritada Lily - explíquenme que es esto- y extendió su mano con un pequeño pergamino dentro

-un pergamino?- dijo Zoe confundida

-YA SÉ LO QUE ES - gritó, si pensé que el grito de James me dejaría sordo a largo plazo este consiguió ensordecerme enseguida- pero explícame porque esta carta esta dirigida a… a... sev..- sus ojos se empañaron nuevamente. Zoe intento acercarse a abrazarla pero ella se alejó en dirección a los dormitorios dejando la carta tirada en el suelo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto Remus Lupin- me reclamó una desconsolada Zoe- ahora Lily no querrá dirigirme la palabra- y comenzó a sollozar

Me sentí fatal, sabia que esto no era culpa mía, aunque tal vez si, y el plan resulto peor de lo que imagine y ahora no solo había separado a mi mejor amigo del amor de su vida sino que también había echo que Lily se molestara con su mejor amiga.

Quise consolar a Zoe pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Baje la mirada un momento para concentrarme en las disculpas y agarre el pergamino del suelo.

Lo leí con curiosidad intentando descubrir que había echo mal. Cuando termine de leerlo, todo el malestar, la preocupación y el remordimiento habían huido del cuerpo. En esa carta estaba el problema

-Zoe - la llame repentinamente emocionado

-que quieres- contesto tajante

-lee esto- extendí el trozo de pergamino para que lo leyera

-ahí esta el problema- dije cuando termino de leer- el plan no falló…

-todo fue culpa de Severus- termino la frase Zoe, que ahora también estaba mucho mas tranquila.

JAMES

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de un portazo sin importarme quien estaba dentro, todas las iras acumuladas durante el día habían salido a flote hace un momento en la sala común cuando me encontré a mi mejor amigo licántropo con los mejores ánimos del mundo. Y el muy cínico todavía me pregunta que qué me pasa.

Necesitaba gritar urgentemente, pero antes de hacerlo verifique si estaba solo, cosa que no era cierta ya que dos pares de ojos se encontraban clavados en mí, expectantes a que hiciera algo digno de recordar, como ponerme a vociferar allí mismo o patear muebles o cosas por el estilo, y a decir verdad ganas no me faltaban.

-ey cornamenta otra vez con esos ánimos- dijo un despreocupado Sirius- pero que te dieron en el desayuno que hoy has estado más variante que el cabello de Tonks.

-Evans- conteste secamente y me tumbe en mi cama.

-ah, otra vez es eso- dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.

Petter permanecía en silencio viéndome desde el otro extremo de la habitación todavía pendiente de que comenzara a volverme loco.

-pero qué es lo que ha pasado con la pelirroja- pregunto aun con miedo- yo no me he enterado nada

-una historia larga Petter- dijo Sirus viendo mi cara de pocos amigos- te la contaremos cuando aquel cuernos este mejor

Antes de que pudiera decir nada entro por la puerta Remus, me veía receloso esperando supongo que vuelva a gritarle. En realidad mi ira no tenia que ir contra el porque en todo caso la carta no era parte del juego eso corría por la cuenta de la pelirroja. Aunque el echo de encerrarnos en esa habitación tan "especial" no había mejorado en nada la situación ni mis ánimos.

-vengo en son de paz- dijo alzando las manos de manera divertida

-¿qué?- preguntaron Colagusano y Canuto al unisonó

-¿de qué me perdí?- dijo esta vez solo un desconcertado Canuto.

-de que acá tu amigo llego con unos ánimos de perros…

-cuidado con los perros- se defendió Sirius

-bueno entonces con unos ánimos excelentes- rectifico lunático entre risas

-así esta mejor

-eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Petter

-ah pero lo que no saben es que…

-perdón Lunático- dije por primera vez en toda la conversación, además porque no me apetecía explicarles lo del jugo, bueno volver a explicar lo mismo porque el único que no estaba enterado era Petter.

-no te preocupes- dijo en tono sincero, por suerte había elegido como amigos a personas no resentidas, porque si lo fueran hace mucho que no nos habláramos- ya sé a que se debió todo ese espectáculo.

-¿ya sabes lo de la carta?- pregunte repentinamente interesado

-¿carta?- pregunto Sirus que miraba de Remus a mí y de mí a Remus, para variar con cara de _"estos me hablan en chino" _

-si- contestó Remus ignorando a Sirus y se alzó despreocupadamente de hombros

Pero como es que él lo sabía, me acuerdo haberle reclamado, haberle gritado, y hasta haber tenido ganas de pegarle pero jamás de contarle lo de la carta, el recuerdo simplemente de lo que decía era muy doloroso como para soportarlo.

-saben qué, ya me maree con su conversación- dijo Petter mientras se paraba en dirección a la puerta- me cuentan cuando todo se arregle, voy a comer porque me rugen las tripas.

Ni nos molestamos en despedirle, ni él nos dio tiempo porque salió enseguida en dirección al gran comedor.

-pero… ¿cómo?- pregunte confundido- ¿cómo lo sabes?- y ese rato me vino la iluminación al mate, y sentí como el monstro que habita en mis tripas volvía a rugir-¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ES PARTE DEL JUEGO?- grité

-de que carajos hablan ustedes- pregunto un cansado canuto que por lo visto entendía menos de esta conversación que de las clases de Shulgorm.

-que no cuernos- dijo lunático que empezaba a irritarse- no alucines

-QUE NO ALUCINE?- continúe gritando. Era imposible entender la sinvergüencería de mi amigo, todavía que me hace semejante estupidez por un juego me pide que no alucine

-me explican- intervino de nuevo Sirius, pero otra vez le ignoramos

-si cuernos no alucines-dijo tranquilo Remus, vio que iba a volver a gritar y me paro con la mano para poder seguir hablando- no escribimos ni Zoe ni yo esa carta, y no era parte del juego.

Una oleada de tranquilidad recorrió l cuerpo y el monstro poco a poco se fue calmando. Aunque al final el malestar de las tripas no disminuía en lo absoluto, el echo de que la carta no pertenezca al juego era, si se podía, peor para el estado de mi corazón, ya que eso confirmaba que la carta la había escrito la pelirroja, por consiguiente decía también que Lily amaba a Snape y me mintió descaradamente.

-tampoco la escribió Lily- término la frase Remus viendo mi cara.

- ah no?- pregunté con incrédulo sarcasmo- entonces quien?, ¿los elfos?- por dios yo se que mi estado de animo no era bueno, pero tampoco estoy tan mal como para aceptar que mis amigos me mientan con tal de recomponerme.

-Mierda!- grito Sirus que al parecer se harto de no entender nada

-Canuto!- gritó exasperado Remus.- acá tu amigo se peleó con la pelirroja por una carta que encontró que supuestamente había escrito ella- comenzó a contarle rápidamente la historia para que no molestara más- y en esa carta decía que Lily amaba a Severus- una oleada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta del dedo chiquito del pie.

-¿qué?- pregunto más perdido que antes-¿la pelirroja ama a Quejicus?

Estaba a punto de pedirles que se callaran porque en verdad no necesitaba que me lo repitieran cada 5 segundos, bastaba con el masoquismo innato del cuerpo, y esa era la dosis de dolor soportable, no necesitaba en ese momento alguien que me añada un dolor extra.

-No- contesto lunático empezando a desesperarse- eso es lo que quiero explicarte- dirigió su mirada hacia mi- la carta no la escribió Lily

-y cómo lo sabes?- pregunte incrédulo, esperando como respuesta _ella me lo dijo _como si a mi no hubiera intentado mentirme también.

-porque la conozco- contesto con tranquilidad- y porque no hubiera llegado histérica y llorando a reclamarnos por escribir esa carta si ella la hubiera escrito- añadió viendo que iba a reprochar

-les reclamo?- haber rebobínenme la historia. ¿Lily llorando e histérica reclamando por una carta que estaba con su letra y firma? Simplemente estoy más perdido que canuto.

-exacto y nos tiro la carta en la cara

-yo creo que la explicación de Remus es lógica- intervino canuto encogiéndose de hombros

Le mire con cara de interrogación para que me explicase su loca teoría.

-veras- comenzó a explicarme con el mismo tono que había utilizado en nuestra anterior conversación-si fuera verdad que esa carta la escribió Lily, porque no la tenia guardada Snape

-se le olvido en la sala de pociones- conteste tajante, no era explicación valida, esa escusa ya me la había dado yo mismo, pero mi yo más inteligente la había refutado con ese argumento.

-encontraste a Snape en la sala de pociones?- pregunto asombrado Remus

-si, el estuvo ahí un poco antes de que yo llegara

-y eres tan iluso como para creer en esa carta- me reclamo Sirus, que saben ellos que yo no.

- cómo que iluso estaba firmada por la pelirroja

-si hay que ver que eres tonto- dijo Sirus nuevamente- como se te ocurre si quiera abrir esa carta, sabiendo lo tramposo que es Snape

No, que estúpido que estúpido, tenia ganas ese momento de acecinarme, mis amigos tenían razón. Como no me lo imagine antes, la asquerosa rata puso eso ahí para que yo lo leyera y me peleara con la pelirroja, y yo fui tan imbécil que el plan le salió a la perfección porque había desaprovechado el romántico cuarto que nos habían preparado y no contento la había echo llorar.

-mierda!- dije con toda la rabia posible- voy a matar en este instante a la asquerosa serpiente esa- me levante de golpe y fui a la salida, pero me detuvieron Sirius y Remus

-espera- me tranquilizó Sirus- yo se que tienes ganas de ahogarlo en su propio cebo, pero espera.

Como me podía decir que espere si por culpa de ese imbécil casi pierdo a mi pelirroja si no la había perdido ya.

-porque rayos quieres que espere- pregunté exasperado- lo único que quiero en este momento es echarle un cruciatis para que sufra el asqueroso mortifago ese.

-porque de nada te va a servir lastimar a Quejicus- intento tranquilizarme lunático- porque de esa manera lastimas más a Lily y le demuestras a Snape que se salió con la suya.

Mierda porque siempre tiene razón.

-lo que tienes que hacer es bajar al gran comedor como si no hubiera pasado nada, luego te disculpas en privado con la pelirroja y continuas el juego- me explico canuto

-nosotros y Zoe- vi como se iluminaban los ojos a mi amigo al mencionar el nombre de la amiga de Lily- nos encargaremos de hacerle pagar a Severus- dijo Remus.

-creen que me perdone- pregunte preocupado, por lo general no le caigo bien a la pelirroja y en la única oportunidad que tengo para impresionarla va y me porto como un reverendo tarado.

-eso esperamos- dijeron al unisonó

-pero seguramente tendrás la opción de impresionarla nuevamente al amanecer en la…

-torre de astronomía- complete la frase de Remus.

-exacto-confirmó- pero simplemente no lo arruines, porque ya es bastante complicado arreglar el juego a tu favor, como para que no les haya servido en nada hasta la última pista.

Intente reírme, pero esperaba con ansias que no fuera así, porque esa era mi ultima oportunidad con Evans.

LILY

Había pasado un buen tiempo acostada boca abajo en mi cama dejando que el cuerpo se secará. Esperando que las lágrimas se extinguieran en la almohada y junto a ellas los recuerdos dolorosos que esa estúpida carta trajo consigo.

Se oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y levanté levemente la cabeza de la almohada para ver quien entró

-estas mejor?- pregunto Zoe con recelo.

No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para contestar, la garganta aun estaba reseca y el simple echo de pensar en emitir sonido, era doloroso para las cuerdas vocales. Hundí mi cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y emití un sonido inentendible.

Sentí como Zoe se sentaba al filo de la cama. Y comenzaba a sollozar

-perdóname Lily- dijo entre sollozos. No podía creer que mi amiga estuviera así por mi culpa, pero aun no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para consolarla- te juro que no tenia idea de esa carta.

-lo sé- dije en susurro, e hice el intento de levantarme nuevamente

Me acerque donde ella, mas bien ella donde mi y no s abrazamos. Sabia perfectamente que ni Zoe ni Remus habrían sido capaces de causarme tanto dolor por un simple juego, pero en ese momento estaba cegada por la ira, porque además de todo el dolor tenia que sumarle el desprecio y la el reclamo del estúpido de Potter.

-perdóname tu a mi por haberte reclamado de esa manera- dije apenas nos separamos y recupere un poco de mi fuerza.

-no- dijo apresuradamente- no tienes de qué te entiendo perfectamente.

Y no se necesitaron mas palabras, porque el ambiente se relajo por arte de magia. Así pasaba siempre que estaba con mis amigas lograban disminuir el agujero en el cuerpo, o aumentar la alegría. Era simplemente mágico.

Al cabo de un momento estábamos en dirección al gran comedor. Le costo mucho a Zoe convencerme de que tenia que comer algo porque o si no me iba a morir deshidratada, en realidad creo que exageró y preferiría haberme quedado en el dormitorio ya que mi aspecto no era para nada agradable. Aunque había mejorado un 98% con la ayuda de Mary, que era experta en belleza, no me sentía a gusto con mis ojos hinchados.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, excepto porque Severus estaba mucho mas contento y no dejaba de mirarme y mirar a James, y al comprobar que el aspecto de ambos era lamentable sonreía aun más.

Intente no pensar en mi ex mejor amigo para no inundar el gran comedor y me concentre en la conversación de mis amigas.

Ya habíamos terminado de cenar cuando vi que los merodeadores se disponían a salir. Me levante de mi puesto seguida por mis amigas y me acerque a ellos, puse todo mi esfuerzo en ignorar al espécimen morocho con pelo azabache y ojos almendrados que estaba con ellos, y me concentre en elegir las palabras adecuadas para disculparme con Remus

-Remus quería hablar contigo- comencé avergonzada

-no te preocupes Lily- dijo sincero, sin esperar a que me disculpara

-no si me preocupo- dije aun más apenada con él.

Iba a comenzar a explicarle a Remus el motivo de mi reacción cuando vi que Potter prestaba mucha atención a mis palabras y me detuve en seco.

-puedes dejar de husmear- le reclamé

-yo?- se hizo el desentendido, repentinamente estaba de mejor humor. Y luego me viene a decir que no sufre problemas hormonales

-Remus podemos hablar a solas- retome la conversación ignorándolo, ahora lo importante era disculparme con Remus y no tenia caso que vuelva a pelear con James

-eh Lily- comenzó medio nervioso Remus- no te preocupes, no hay resentimientos- termino mas calmado

-seguro?

-seguro.- dijo sereno- Zoe me acompañas a buscar mis libros que olvide en la biblioteca- pido repentinamente a mi amiga

-eh?- dijo confundida Zoe, pero Remus la vio de reojo "disimuladamente" y ella se apresuro a terminar- ah si…si claro vamos

-yo los acompaño- dijo un ¿enojado? Black

-yo también voy- dijo Mary hiendo atrás de ellos- no pienso quedarme de carga violín

Juro solemnemente que voy a matar a mis amigas.

Y en menos de 5 minutos nos habíamos quedado solos James y yo. Apresure el paso hacia la sala común para no tener que conversar con Potter ya que no estaba de ánimos en ese momento, y peor aun después de nuestra ultima conversación.

Llegamos a la sala común y hasta ahora todo iba perfecto, Potter continuaba mudo y yo también. Por lo que me dispuse a irme a mi habitación a continuar secando el cuerpo, si es que todavía había agua salada en el.

Estaba con un pie sobre la escalera que conduce al cuarto de chicas cuando Potter me agarro del brazo

-podemos hablar- me pidió de manera tranquila

-no estoy de ánimos Potter- dije seca y solté mi brazo de su agarre

-por favor, pelirroja- rogó

-no- comencé a subir las gradas pero antes que pudiera dar un paso él me había agarrado nuevamente el brazo- ni insistas Potter- dije en tono alto comenzando a desesperarme

-perdóname- dijo al fin en un fingido tono sincero

-cuantas veces tengo que escuchar eso de ti- dije de manera sarcástica con pocos ánimos

-te lo estoy diciendo en serio- replicó

-pues lo serio para ti- comencé con el mismo tono- no tiene significado para mi.- solté otra vez mi brazo- déjame ir a descansar que no tengo ganas de seguir escuchándote

-pelirroja por favor- volvió a rogar

No le hice caso y comencé a subir los escalones cuando estaba por el cuarto, las escalones se volvieron lisos y en su lugar aprecio un tobogán que me hizo resbalarme y caí encima de Potter.

Comencé a reírme sin sentido, la caída había sido tan graciosa que me había olvidado de las iras que tenía. Potter se reía a mi lado. Sin embargo parecía un poco preocupado por mi reacción.

Había sido él el causante de mi caída ya que al intentar seguirme se le olvido el hechizo que tenían las gradas e hizo que todo se convirtiera en un tobogán de mármol.

Después de un momento conseguí parar de reír y Potter volvió a insistir con que le escuche. El ambiente se había relajado a un 100% e igual yo, por lo accedí a oírle no sin antes dedicarle una mirada que decía _con que vuelvas a mencionar ese tema te mato._

Nos sentamos en la butaca frente al fuego, esa era mi preferida porque siempre estaba calentita y espere en silencio a que comenzara a llenar el cuarto con sus estúpidas mentiras. No porque haya accedido a escucharle dice que también haya accedido a creerle.

-Lily quería pedirte perdón- comenzó

-eso ya lo se- le corte seca

Respiró sonoramente como si intentara contenerse de decir algo

-y bien- le anime a continuar

-pelirroja- comenzó de buena manera- lo único que quiero es disculparme por lo de hoy en la sala de los menesteres- escuche en silencio su disculpa-, me di cuenta que fui muy duro contigo pero…

-no puede haber una disculpa sin pero- le corté. Estaba harta de que siempre que se pidan disculpas exista un pero. Perdóname pero tú tuviste la culpa.

-lo siento- se disculpó- pero puedes escuchar mi pero

-no Potter- dije un poco molesta- estoy cansada de que siempre me arruines y luego intentes solucionarlo todo con un perdón

Me levante nuevamente, creo que había escuchado todo lo que tenia que escuchar.

-lo que te iba a decir- continuo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada- es que fue muy duro para mi leer esa carta y el solo echo de imaginarme que tu la habías escrito hizo que me volviera irracional

Me quede en seco escuchando lo que decía. Lo único que no entiendo es porque a él se le hace tan fácil mentir, como se le ocurre decirme que la carta fue dura para él, ni que le quisiera a Severus.

-Potter no mientas- dije seria- por favor, no quiero escuchar mas mentiras de tu parte

-Evans porque no me crees- dijo empezando a desesperarse

-por dios no empieces con lo mismo- dije en tono cansino. Sinceramente su monologo de su supuesto amor hacia mi ya me tenia cansada.

-esta bien- dijo alzando las manos y se acomodo en la butaca.

Una oleada de frio recorrió mi cuerpo. En estas épocas el frio por las noches era sencillamente insoportable. Potter vio como me estremecí y me hizo un espacio a su lado-ven a sentarte acá- dijo dando palmaditas a la butaca en el sitio que quería que me siente- aquí esta caliente

Volví a sentir frio y mire con envidia el puesto que el ocupaba frente al fuego

-solo si prometes no tocar el tema de la carta- dije mientras caminaba hacia la butaca

-lo prometo- dijo serio

Apenas me senté sentí como el calor del fuego invadía mi cuerpo, supongo que solo era eso y el calor que sentía no tenia nada que ver con que Potter estuviera muy cerca de mí.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que la sala común comenzó a llenarse de gente, todos habían terminado de comer. De repente me acorde que mis amigas huyeron con los merodeadores y aun no habían regresado

-oye adonde crees que fueron Remus, Zoe, Mary y Sirus- pregunte al morocho que seguía a mi lado

-en realidad la pregunta debería ser adonde fueron Remus y Mary, y Zoe y Sirus- se rio

-gracioso- dije seria analizando la idea de que mis amigas hagan parejas con los merodeadores-estas loco si crees que Zoe se iría Sirus a algún lado

-nunca dije que se fuera por voluntad propia

-que estas insinuando Potter- me asustaba esa mirada picara en los hermosos ojos almendrados. No es que me fijara en sus ojos

-nada pelirroja, nada

Le dedique una mirada acusadora para darle a entender que no le creía nada de lo que dijo.

Antes de que me pudiera contestar llegaron los susodichos. Y bien como había dicho Potter. Llegó primero Remus con Mary y atrás Sirus con Zoe. Solo que esta última venia echando chispas y Sirus venia demasiado contento para mi gusto.

-que ustedes ya entraron en amistad- preguntó Remus apenas nos vio.

En un acto reflejo me aleje de Potter comprobando que un aparte del calor que sentía si se debía a que él estaba cerca.

Zoe subió dando trompicones a la habitación sin decir media palabra por lo que me pare enseguida y Mary y yo la seguimos al dormitorio

-Ey Mclegan- dije en tono graciosos, de repente mi humor había mejorado- por que de tan buen humor.

Me dedico una mirada acecina por lo que entendí que era mejor olvidarme de las bromas.

Me acomode al filo de su cama y espere con oídos atentos a que me contara la causa de su humor. Pero el silencio era tal que si hubiera habido un par de hormigas caminando seguro las oíamos.

Dándome cuenta que mi amiga no iba a hablar vi esperanzada a Mary que nos observaba desde la puerta, para que ella me contara lo que paso cuando se fueron.

-ni me mires- se excusó Mary

-mierda- dije indignada, la curiosidad me podía en esos momentos- es que ninguna de ustedes se apiada de mi- dije en tono melodramático

-en todo caso soy yo la que debería estar molesta- continúe viendo que ninguna cedía a mis suplicas-ustedes fueron las que me dejaron sola con James- seguían mudas.

Opte por otra técnica

-saben cuanto odio estar con Potter- seguí hablando esperando molestarlas tanto hasta que decidan contarme- y a ustedes no les importó, no tienen una idea de lo insoportable y ridículo y abómbante que puede llegar a ser

Silencio

-además ustedes sabían que yo estaba triste- continúe hablando mucho mas rápido- e igual se fueron y me dejaron sola y no les importo son unas malas amigas porque saben bien que detesto a Potter y además de eso no me quieren contar que es lo que pasó malas amigas y además…

-YA!- gritó Mary, que era que menos paciencia tenia- te cuento pero si cierras el pico

Sonreí satisfecha

Zoe le dedico una mirada indescifrable, pero estoy segura de que había algo que Mary no me iba a decir.

-Nos fuimos a la biblioteca a ver los libros que Remus se olvido y en eso Sirus comenzó a molestar mucho a Zoe, por eso esta tan brava- me explico brevemente Mary

-Eso es todo?- dije incrédula, que le vaya a otro perro con ese hueso que yo no me lo creo.

-si- se encogió de hombros

-haber y porque se demoraron tanto- comencé a interrogarla, no me iba a dar por satisfecha hasta que me dijeran la veredera razón por la que Zoe venia echando chispas.

-por…- miró a Zoe de refilón buscando ayuda

-porque Remus no encontraba sus libros- la ayudó Zoe que ya estaba mucho mas tranquila-porque más iba a ser

-y que hizo Sirus para que te enojaras tanto- llegue al punto que me interesaba realmente

-nada- dijo seria nuevamente

-por dios Zoe, ya dímelo de una vez

-No te lo voy a contar- dijo un poco más relajada, lo que era muestra que si me iba a decir solo que tenia que rogarle un poco

-apura-dije en tono fresco- de igual manera me voy a enterar y es mejor que sea por tu boca

-no tienes como saberlo- se defendió de donde pudo

-no te acuerdas que el mejor amigo de Black anda muerto por mi- dije en tono de suficiencia, no es que creyera que Potter estuviera muerto por mi ni mucho menos, era solo una técnica para que Zoe hablara de una buena vez.

-QUÉ!- gritaron Zoe y Mary al mismo tiempo- le creíste a Potter

-No- me apresure a decir- era un pequeño truco para que Zoe confiese

-mmm solo porque agotaste tus recursos y caíste tan bajo te lo voy a decir- accedió

-Yupi- dije de forma divertida

-bueno la verdad es que…

Un golpe de la puerta nos interrumpió y Zoe se calló inmediatamente.

-si- respondió Mary desde la habitación

-Lily Evans?- preguntaron desde afuera

Las tres nos vimos sorprendidas hasta que respondí

-Yo soy, ¿Quién me busca?

-me mandaron una nota para ti- respondió la voz desde el exterior

Seguramente era una niña de primer o segundo año, porque su voz era muy aguda y suave.

-ya te abrimos- dijo Zoe y se levantó para abrir la puerta, pero la niña no le dio tiempo y deslizo una notita por debajo. Zoe la recogió y me la trajo

Sostuve por un momento el trozo de pergamino en mis manos. ¿Quién podría haberme mandado una nota? Iba a abrirla ahí delante de mis amigas, pero había una pequeña nota la final que decía

"_Léela en privado"_

Guarde el pergamino en el bolsillo haciendo caso a la nota.

-eh ¿no vas a leerla?- pregunto curiosa Mary

-ah…-medite un segundo la mentira-mmm no, supongo que es de Potter y prefiero no leerla-mentí cínicamente

-si tu lo dices- se alzo de hombros no dando crédito a mi palabras

-bueno y Zoe vas a contarme o no lo que te hizo Sirius-pregunte intentando cambiar de tema lo mas rápido posible

-Mañana-respondió mientras se estiraba como un gato y se cambiaba el uniforme a un pijama-ahora estoy muerta

-yo también-Dijo Mary y fue al baño a ponerse el pijama

-eh… yo creo que quiero tomar un poco de agua-me levante y fui directo a la salida

-no te olvides… al amanecer- me recordó Zoe antes que saliera.

Demonios cierto. Eran recién como la 1 de la madrugada y tenia que mantenerme despierta hasta el amanecer porque si me dormía no abría poder humano que me levante antes de las 8.

Salí de la habitación y no espere ni a bajar las gradas y saque la nota de mi bolsillo

"_Pelirroja solo quería pedirte una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy tan malo, si lo aceptas te espero en la Sala Común en una hora, entenderé si no bajas, pero me encantaría poder conversar contigo en son de amigos y prometo no tocar "ese" tema, por si acaso decides no venir me adelanto a desearte las buenas noches"_

_Con Cariño_

_James_

Mierda. Su propuesta era tentadora solo si prometía no tocar el tema de "amor" y cosas por el estilo. Hoy había descubierto que Potter no era tan mala persona, cabe recalcar tan. Pero no podía caer tan fácil, no podía permitir llevarme con Potter, eso va contra mis reglas de moral. El tipo de Potter no encaja con el tipo de personas a las que considero mis amigos. Además porque no puede ser tan guapo y buena persona al mismo tiempo, eso es imposible, seria un delito.

Baje los escalones que conducían a la sala común rogando no encontrarlo ahí, no tendría porque estarme esperando todavía no había transcurrido la hora que me había dado de plazo. Para mi buena suerte la sala común estaba vacía por el momento.

Me dirigí hacia las cocinas a buscar un vaso de lo que sea para tomar, el objetivo no era ingerir líquidos, sino darme tiempo para pensar si aceptaba la propuesta de Potter.

En realidad era la mejor opción que tenía para mantenerme despierta hasta el amanecer, ya que mis amigas no estaban dispuestas a desvelarse por mí, y yo no podía dormirme. Pero, como siempre ahí un pero. Pasar la noche con Potter, ojo en el buen sentido, no era del todo convincente, aunque haya jurado mantener una conversación de amigos, no estoy del todo segura que lo cumpla.

Ya había llegado a las cocinas y pedí amablemente un vaso e jugo de calabaza a un elfo que estaba cerca de la puerta pero me miro grotestacamente y me contesto grosero, que mejor m fuera rápido antes de que le avise a Flitch que había un alumna merodeando por el colegio a estas horas.

Me di media vuelta molesta y fui lo mas rápido a la torre de Griffindor. Cuando llegue la sala común permanecía vacía. La inspeccioné toda con la mirada y no encontré al morocho que buscaba, aunque eso suene raro.

Había decidido que si al regresar Potter me estaba esperando me quedaría con él pero como esto no fue así, lo mejor era subir a mi habitación y desvelarme en privado. Aunque era probable que no me demarrase una hora en ir y volver de las cocinas. Pero no le iba a dar el beneficio de la duda. Lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora no iba a volver a bajar a la sala común.

En mi habitación todas dormían plácidamente. Zoe estirada a lo largo de la cama parecía una gatita dormida y Mary al otro lado de la habitación roncaba. Fui al baño por costumbre y me puse el Pijama.

Estaba apunto de acomodarme en la cama cuando escuche unos golpecitos en la ventana. Me levanté con pereza y camine despacio hacia la ventana, maldiciendo internamente al bicho que estuviera haciendo ruidos.

Pero oh! Sorpresa, no era ningún bicho, ni había nadie ahí. Era una notita encantada que chocaba contra la ventana y provocaba esos ruidos. Agarre la nota y cerre la venta con suavidad para no despertar a mis amigas.

Me senté al filo de la cama para leerla. No tuve ni la necesidad de preguntarme quien la había mandado porque era idéntica a la anterior. Esta seguramente diría que ya no me iba a esperar porque repentinamente le entro un sueño increíble y que mejor lo olvide. Ja!, como si tuviera la necesidad que se disculpe.

Abrí la nota solo para confirmar la teoría.

"_Pelirroja, se que prometí esperar tranquilamente y no molestarme si no vienes, pero quería recordarte que te estoy esperando y me encantaría que bajaras"_

_Besos_

_James_

Cómo?, ¿me estaba esperando?, pero si hace un momento vi y la sala común estaba vacía. Saque mi reloj del cajón de la mesita de noche, solo para comprobar una teoría.

Eran exactamente las 2 de la mañana. Que puntual y que impaciente es. Me reí por lo bajo. Se que había decidido no bajar, pero de igual manera no tenia nada que hacer y todavía faltaban como tres horas para el amanecer. Y además si no bajo es muy probable que siga mandado notitas hasta que lo haga.

Como tenia demasiada pereza como para cambiarme nuevamente de ropa, baje tal y cual me encontraba. En pijama. Eran unos shorts cortos y una camiseta holgada, nada sexi, tal y cual me gustan.

Baje lentamente todavía con recelo de lo que podría pasar, estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no tener ánimos de discutir nuevamente. Esperaba que cumpliera su promesa, esperaba que la conversación sea fluida, que Potter sea el chico que me saco del Bosque Prohibido, sin arrogancias ni declaraciones de amor, y que no se comporte como el tipo grosero que se presento al atardecer a la sala de los menesteres. Todavía me recriminaba mentalmente por haber accedido, por estarme dirigiendo a un encuentro pre programado con nada mas y nada menos que James Potter.

-hola pelirroja- me saludó al darse cuenta de mi presencia en la sala- estaba comenzando a dudar que vinieras

Yo también lo dude, pensé

-no iba a venir- comente de manera sencilla- pero ay que ver que eres insistente

Se sonrojo. Me hizo espacio en la butaca a lado suyo, pero me dirigí a la butaca continua

-ey tranquila que no como

-no me consta- bromee. Y tome asiento en la butaca continua, aunque estaba fría ya que el fuego no le tocaba de frente

-eres malvada- dijo de repente

-¿cómo?-de que rayos hablaba este

-te gusta ponérmela difícil

-sigo sin entenderte Potter- dije empezando a molestarme

-como quieres que mantenga una conversación solo de amigos cuando vienes así- dijo señalándome con la mano

-explícate Potter- dije en tono duro, a que se refería con "así"

-que o te cubres ese hermoso pijama- me sonroje al recordar el hecho- o simplemente incumplo mi promesa

Por acto reflejo abrace mi cuerpo en un inútil intento de cubrir más piel que el pijama.

-tienes frio- pregunto viendo mi reacción. Pero si ay que ser estúpido, después de lo que me acaba de decir pretende que me quede como si nada.

-no- dije sencillamente- opte por la primera opción.

Hizo aparecer una cobija y me la puso encima

-esto seguramente servirá mejor- sonrió despreocupadamente-y no tendrás que incomodarte

-gracias- me acurruque en el sillón y me cubrí hasta el cuello con la cobija

-pero tampoco cubras tanto- me recrimino

-es mejor no tentar a la suerte- dije con calma.

De repente toda la tención que existía entre Potter y yo había desaparecido, me había olvidado por completo de las razones que tenía para odiarlo.

La conversación se mantenía fluida y ligera. Hasta ahora cumplía perfectamente con su promesa de no tocar el tema y eso me ayudaba con el propósito de mantener una conversación racional con él.

-…que hacías tu ahí es la pregunta- la conversación había girado en torno a las pistas y al juego.

-estaba entrenado- se encogió de hombros

-¿sólo?- alcé la ceja de manera interrogativa

-el rato que te vi, ya habíamos terminado de entrenar y me quede…

-alardeando con las admiradoras- complete la frase

-te equivocas preciosa- alcé el dedo advirtiéndole con la mirada que no tocara el tema-, lo siento- rectifico ante mi mirada-te equivocas pelirroja.

-ah si?- dije de nuevo incrédula

-me quede dando vueltas en el aire porque es el único lugar donde me siento libre- explico con un brillo extraño en lo ojos

-nunca e podido entender como es que a ti y a Black les guste tanto volar, si el simple echo de imaginarme en el aire me produce escalofríos

-es que cuando vuelas te sientes libre, no hay nada ni nadie que te detenga y nada importa, estas tu y tu escoba.- mientras hablaba se notaba en su voz y en su mirada el amor con el que lo hacia.- eres completamente libre de ir a donde tu quieras no tienes ataduras ni reglas en el aire, creo que es la única vez que me siento completamente yo, cuando soy autentico.

No había escuchado a nadie expresarse de la manera en que él lo hacia, se notaba a leguas que amaba volar mas que a nada. Alguna vez llegue a pensar que volaba solo para alardear, para demostrar superioridad. Pero al escucharlo me di cuenta que lo hacia por la libertad, porque en verdad le gustaba mas que cualquier cosa.

-casi me dan ganas de salir a volar al escucharte- reconocí.

-si quieres te llevo- dijo emocionado

-casi- recalqué- aun no existe poder humano que me haga subir a una escoba por voluntad propia

-las ganas de desacerté de mi- me recordó, y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

-mmm tal vez- dije soñadora- mas bien creo que son las ganas de ganar- no entiendo porque dije lo que dije, pero lo dije y no me arrepiento. En realidad en estos momentos lo que menos quería era deshacerme de James aunque eso suene raro.

-supongo- se encogió de hombros

-las mismas ganas que tienes tu para irte a la biblioteca- le recordé divertida

-esas ganas son diferentes- dijo con sonrisa seductora, y solo hasta ahora me fijaba lo lindo que es cuando sonríe. Olviden lo que dije, lindo Potter?, en que rayos pensaba.- yo me fui a la biblioteca por motivos que debido a mi promesa no puedo mencionar

Intente no ruborizarme pero fue tarea imposible. Desde cuando me ruborizaba al escuchar un halago por parte de James? -_Desde que crees lo que dice, y desde cuando s James y no Potter_-respondió esa vocecita metiche. Por dios algo me estaba pasando esa noche. Como podía pensar que James este diciendo cosas racionales.

Cuando les cuente a Mary y a Zoe que pase toda la noche con James, de seguro me mataran. Zoe, de repente me acorde que quizás él sepa porque Zoe estaba molesta con Black.

-cierto, tenia que preguntarte algo- cambie de tema

-qué?

-tu sabes que le hizo Black a Zoe para que se enojara tanto

Se rio suavemente y esbozo una sonrisa picara

-ella no te lo dijo?

-si solo que quería preguntártelo yo misma porque no creo en mi amiga- conteste en tono sarcástico pero divertido

-eres increíble- rio y movió la cabeza

-qué?

-nunca dejas el sarcasmo

-no- reí también ante la ocurrencia- es uno de mis dones.

-así veo-contesto ligero

-y bueno me vas a decir que le hizo tu amigote a Zoe

-si ella no te lo conto por algo será- ahora se viene a hacer el discreto cuando me pica la curiosidad

-mmm- puse carita de perrito muerto- pero tú si me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

-eres astuta pelirroja- rio nuevamente- sabes que no puedo decirte que no

-eso quiere decir que me vas a contar- sonreí

-si- sonrió nuevamente, cada vez se veía mejor con la sonrisa- se que Sirius me va a matar cuando se entere y Mclegan ni se diga

-no se van a enterar

-se enteraran- rio

-pero igual me lo vas decir- sonreí coquetamente, esperando que hablara

-como si no lo supieras- negó con la cabeza- Sirius beso a Zoe

CÓMO? Con razón Zoe estaba que mataba a alguien. A mi que me hubiera echo eso Potter y seguro no lo contaba.

-hay que ver lo estúpido que es tu amigo- el tono divertido se había esfumado de mi voz gracias a la sorpresa – cómo se le ocurre hacer eso

-no te alteres pelirroja- dijo conservando un tono tranquilo- escucha primero lo que paso.

-apúrate hablando entonces- dije en tono severo

-cuando se fueron a la biblioteca, Zoe se retraso un poco porque se le había desatado el cordón o algo así, entonces Sirus aprovecho para quedarse a solo con ella. Tu ya sabias que a mi amigo le gusta Mclegan verdad?- preguntó

-que le gusta Zoe a Sirus?- casi grito de la sorpresa

-bueno si no lo sabias, ya lo sabes- y continúo con el relato-Sirus se le había caído el mapa del bolsillo…

-qué mapa?- su semblante cambio instantáneamente como si hubiera dicho algo terrible, pero se compuso enseguida y rectificó

-mmm uno que tenemos del colegio y que Remus le hizo a Petter para que no se pierda- dijo sencillamente- ¿me vas a dejar terminar de hablar?

-ah… si continua, por favor- reí al ultimo

-la cosa es que cuando Sirus se agachaba para recoger el mapa, Zoe se levantaba y en eso por puro accidente, para la suerte de Sirus, se besaron.

-pero Sirus no tuvo la culpa- defendí a Black, aunque sea raro, Zoe no tenia porque enojarse con él, había sido un accidente

-lo que enojo a Zoe fue que Sirus no la soltó y profundizo el beso

-que tal imbécil.

-epa cuidado que es mi amigo- lo defendió. Pero como se le ocurre a Black semejante estupidez.

-pero hay que ver que es tarado- dije un tanto enojado- como se le ocurre semejante idiotez

-ninguna idiotez- se puso a la defensiva- simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad que la vida le entrego

-que oportunidad ni que nada- esa situación me molestaba en serio- es un abusivo

-si pones en perspectiva pelirroja- utilizo un tono conciliador- no es tan malo

-como no va a ser malo Potter- alce la voz, exasperada

-por que, en perspectiva, lo que hizo canuto no fue tan malo, ya que no iba a volver a tener la oportunidad de besar a la mujer de sus sueños.

-igual- dije con calma- esa no es la manera.

-no había otra- dijo aun conciliador- yo hubiera echo lo mismo contigo

-Que bien que no se dio la oportunidad porque te hubieras quedado sin día del padre por el resto de tu vida y eso como mínimo- sonreí sarcástica- además lo único que logro tu amigote es empeorar todo con Zoe, porque conociendo como conozco a Zoe, nunca se lo va a perdonar.

-no te preocupes que Sirus logrará que le perdone

-lo dudo- me encogí de hombros- pero si tu lo dices.

Me quite la cobija y me estire como un gato para desperezarme. Pero al ver la reacción de Potter me volví a sentar en seguida y reí por lo bajo

-Evans no tientes a la suerte- dijo con tono seductor

Me volví a sonrojar ante el comentario.

-lo prometiste- le recordé con una sonrisa

-lo se, por eso te lo digo

Me reí con ganas pero sin escándalo.

-creo que ya es hora del amanecer- dijo viendo a la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a aclarase.

Consulte el reloj y comprobé que era cierto. Había pasado 3 horas conversando con James y ni siquiera darme cuenta. Cómo había pasado. Desde cuanto Potter había dejado de ser Potter y para ser James. Desde cuando podía conversar con él por más de 3 minutos y no incluir en la conversación un grito, un insulto y una maldición._ Desde que ves a James y no al arrogante de Potter. _Contestó la metiche.

-mejor me voy a cambiarme para poder ir a la torre de astronomía- me levante de mi puesto y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio de las chicas

-fue un placer pasar la noche contigo pelirroja- dijo a mis espaldas y me imagine la hermosa sonrisa que debía tener en ese momento

-lo mismo digo James- me di la vuelta y sonreí tímidamente.

JAMES

-lo mismo digo James- se dio la vuelta y me dedicó una de esas hermosas sonrisas tímidas que solo a ella le salían tan hermosas.

Me quedé unos 5 minutos embobado recordando todo lo que ella lograba en mi, todo lo que la hacía tan hermosa: esa sonrisa, esos divinos ojos esmeraldas, que le brillaban de una manera indescriptible cuando estaba contenta, su pelo fuego, que era capaz de volverme loco, ese cuerpo tan bien formado y apenas cubierto con ese pijama que se le veía tan bien.

Me detuve más tiempo, pensando en ella, en el pijama, como se le ocurría bajar tan "provocativa" y esperar que yo no reaccione y mantenga una promesa casi imposible de cumplir. Cómo esperaba que no le diga que estaba como una diosa griega, que era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto, cómo esperaba que contenga mis ganas de comerla a besos el mismo instante en que la vi bajar por las escaleras de mármol, tan indecisa y confusa, como debatiéndose con su ser interno, tan divina como siempre y aún más bonita que cuando me grita.

Porque sus ojos son diferentes cada vez que ella cambia sus emociones, cuando está feliz, brillan intensamente y la esmeralda parece resaltar aun más, cuando está emocionada sus ojos se encienden de una manera irresistible, cuando está enojada es preferible no ver esos ojos, porque son capaces de matar a alguien, cuando está preocupada entrecierra el ojo izquierdo y abre mucho más el derecho. Pero igual de todas maneras no dejan de ser irresistibles, ella no deja de ser irresistible.

Por suerte y con mucho esfuerzo mental logre controlar mi lengua para que no le gritara que le amaba y que por favor sea mi esposa, tenía que controlar esos impulsos, para poderle demostrar a mi hermosa pelirroja que podía comportarme como una persona normal, para presentarle a Lily al nuevo James, al que cambió solo por ella aunque no lo sepa.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y abrí los ojos, que los mantenía cerrados el momento que recordaba, y me di cuenta que el cielo se aclaraba a una velocidad increíble. Me levante con pereza y fui al dormitorio a buscar la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa. Que no sabía para que me servirían pero seguramente me serian útiles, siempre lo eran.

Entre casi sin hacer ruido para no despertar a las bestias que dormían en esas camas, aunque no creó que se levanten aunque pase un tornado por el cuarto, por lo menos Sirius no. Encontré el mapa y la capa, justo donde los había dejado, al pie de mi cama. Ya estaba por salir cuando Remus se despertó.

-Suerte James- dijo entre dormido y despierto

-gracias lunático- sonreí sinceramente

-solo recuerda- dijo un poco mas dormido que despierto- no apresures las cosas- y se volvió a acomodar

Salí de la habitación sonriente. Aunque no ganara el juego, había logrado bastante esa noche con la pelirroja. Había logrado que ella descubra esa otra parte de mí que muy pocas personas conocían, y creo que yo también conocí la parte oculta de Lily Evans, esa parte dulce, preocupada y divertida, que no sacaba muy a menudo.

Me detuve en seco frente a la puerta de la torre de astronomía. Tras esa pared se encontraba el fin de todo, luego de eso la pelirroja no tendría porque tener ningún trato con migo, si es que yo perdía, pero no lo iba a permitir, no ahora que había logrado enamorarme más de la pelirroja y que estaba seguro que ella no me detestaba tanto.

Entre y ahí estaba la pelirroja, se había cambiado el pijama, por una falda corta y una blusa no muy pegada pero que igual le formaba perfectamente le cuerpo.

-hola James- sonrió amablemente.

Mis oídos se alegraron al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, era sencillamente divino escucharla pronunciarlo.

-buenos días pelirroja- salude amablemente y sonreí por inercia- te molestaría si te recuerdo lo hermosa que te ves?- pregunté en son de broma, pero en realidad era una pregunta de lo más seria.

-no empecemos con eso Potter- se volvió dura de nuevo

-está bien, Evans- hice énfasis en su apellido- pero te molestaría tratarme de nuevo por mi nombre por favor

Se sonrojo ante el comentario, seguramente no se dio cuenta que me había saludado utilizando mi nombre y no mi apellido como acostumbraba a tratarme.

-como quieras, James- sonrió. Amo esa sonrisa y más aun cuando me la dedica a mí, y eso no ocurre muy a menudo

Sonreí a cambio.

-encontraste ya la última pista?- pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema, o mantener la conversación

-no, acabo de llegar- cambio la sonrisa por una mueca seria- Y parece que n…

Antes de que terminara la frase una luz intensa inundó la habitación, duró apenas una milésima de segundo, pero cuando volvió la claridad habitual, me encontraba en una habitación y solo.

-¡¿Pelirroja?- pregunté en voz alta.

Nadie respondió, recorrí con la mirada el cuarto en el que me encontraba. Seguramente no era más grande que el armario de Shulgorn, no había ningún mueble extra aparte de un pequeño pizarrón en la parte de atrás, lo extraño de aquel cuarto era que no tenía puerta.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- pregunté en voz alta.

Obviamente como estaba solo no esperaba una respuesta, pero oh sorpresa, una voz de recepcionista resonó en el pequeño cuarto.

-_SE VE QUE SI HAS SABIDO DESIFRAR, PERO ESTA VEZ LO QUE APRENDISTE TENDRAS QUE CONTAR, SI ES QUE DE ESTE CUARTO QUIERES ESCAPAR_- recitó la pista.

En realidad este no era un acertijo, pero me dejaba en la misma situación que al inicio, solo en un cuarto y sin salida.

¿Lo que aprendí hoy?, que no aprendí seria la pregunta, si en menos de 24 horas, me enamore, odie, casi lloré, me desilusioné, me divertí, me volví a enamorar, me volví a enojar y otra vez me enamoré.

-aprendí a querer- dije en voz alta, y miré fijamente la pared donde suponía que debía aparecer la puerta, pero no paso nada, la pared seguía lisa igual que las otras 3

-_TU INTELIGENCIA A LOGRADO ENGAÑARME PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ, PERO DEBIDO A QUE FALLASTE, TENDRÉ QUE RECORADARTE UN ÚLTIMO DETALLE, SOLO UNA PALABRAR PODRAS UZAR PARA CADA DESAFIO RECORDAR_.

En el pizarrón apareció una lista hasta el 8. Supuse que en cada uno de los números debía aparecer la palabra que describa la pista que representaba el número.

La primera palabra que se me venía a la cabeza cuando me acorde del primer desafío, fue diversión. El juego era divertido, la cara de la pelirroja intentando descifrar el acertijo, era divertida, el mismo acertijo era divertido, tan fácil y obvio.

-¿Diversión?- dije en voz alta, dudando un poco de las palabras

Y enseguida a lado del número uno, se escribió _DIVERSION_

Suspire aliviado, era algo que haya entendido el mecanismo del juego.

Pero la alegría que sentía se desvaneció por completo cuando me acorde de la segunda pista, en si la pista era sencilla descifrarla, pero no era eso lo que me entristeció, sino recordar la actitud de Lily, la frustración que sentí cuando me rechazo con tanta frialdad.

-IRAS- dije alto, pero la palabra no apareció en la pizarra

-TRISTEZA-grité un poco enojado, nada, el espacio a lado del 2 seguía vacio

-FUSTRACION- volví a gritar con más fuerza pero nada paso

Me empezaba a desesperar porque la maldita palabra no aparecía donde tenía que aparecer, que sabia Remus o Zoe, que era lo que había sentido yo, como para dudar. Que sabían ellos, de lo duro que fue verla tan seria, tan fría. Yo sabía que no le agradaba pero no que era capaz de romperme el corazón a cuadros sin importarle siquiera un poquito. Que sabía Remus o Mclegan, de la desilusión que me lleve ese momento.

Eso es. Desilusión. Era justamente eso lo que describía el segundo acertijo, desilusión al darme cuenta que en verdad para la pelirroja era menos agradable que el calamar gigante.

-Desilusión- dije convencido y la palabra apareció en su lugar en el pizarrón

Un peso menos de encima, pensé.

El tercer desafió era mucho más complicado describirlo, ya que para ese entonces yo estaba totalmente decidido a olvidarme de la pelirroja para siempre, estaba enojado con ella pero mucho más con migo por no saber qué hacer. Seguramente la palabra que lo describiría seria enojo.

-Enojo- dije claramente y detuve mi mirada en el pizarrón, donde la palabra empezaba a dibujarse con perfección.

Esto se volvía cada vez más interesante y difícil a la vez, ya que las palabras no salían inmediatamente por la boca, como con la primera pista.

El cuarto desafió fue mucho más fácil describirlo ya que en eso momento solo había una cosa en el estomago, pero no por ello había dejado de ser doloroso. Me acorde que según iba avanzando el juego, yo estaba cada vez mas indiferente al transcurso del mismo. Poco me importaba lo que sucediera, porque las ganas de ganar se habían ido al caño desde que salí de la torre de astronomía.

-Indiferencia- dije dudando un poco y la palabra apareció justo ha lado del número cuatro.

Respiré aliviado, porque llegue a pensar que esa no sería la palabra correcta.

El quinto era mucho más difícil porque antes de llegar a buscar la pista, volvía a tener ganas de ganar el juego y eso se debía a que me volví a enamorar de mi pelirroja. Había varias palabras que describían el transcurso hasta llegar a la biblioteca. El campo de Quidditch, el aroma de la pelirroja volando con migo, el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda. Pero todo eso se había vuelto a esfumar el rato que escuché a Mclegan en la biblioteca, cuando creí estúpidamente que Lily me odiaba tanto como a la asquerosa serpiente de Snape. Todo era una mescolanza completa de sentimientos, así que pensé que la palabra correcta para describirlo seria

-confusión- pronuncié ahora en voz alta

Y para mi buena suerte la palabra se escribió junto al número 5.

Y después de esa pista es cuando todo había tomado un giro radical nuevamente, cuando huí al bosque prohibido para poder pensar, y lo único que logré fue salir más enamorado y desilusionado que antes, porque me encontré con una hermosa pelirroja perdida y tuve que rescatarla pero ella no me premio con un beso como en los cuentos muggles, me dio las gracias indiferente y se alejo por el sendero, justo cuando la rabia que sentía volvía a dominar en las tripas. Pero eso se había aclarado gracias al minuto de sabiduría de Sirius, lo que me hizo retomar el juego, con muchas más ganas que antes.

La única palabra que pensaba en ese momento, seguramente estaba incorrecta, ya que era idéntica a la anterior, así que me detuve un momento tratando de encontrar la palabra exacta.

El bosque, Lily, Sirius, la Biblioteca, todo había ocurrido tan rápido y sin previa predeterminación, gracias a mis…

-Impulsos- dije continuando con mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Esperé pacientemente pero la palabra no aparecía. Cerré con fuerza los ojos para contener las ganas de romper de una patada el estúpido pizarrón, y respiré varias veces hasta que las iras disminuyeran. Cuando los abrí la palabra estaba perfectamente escrita a lado del número 6. Y no supe si quería romper de nuevo la pizarra, o reírme ese mismo instante.

_-maldito juego-_ pensé

Pero en seguida esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando caí en cuenta que tenia que continuar recordando. Pero en realidad no quería ni acordarme de la penúltima pista, fue la que más me dolió de todo el juego. No quería acordarme de la sala de pociones, y mucho menos de la carta de Lily. Pero no era de ella, era de la asquerosa, mugrienta, sebosa serpiente.

Me inundó unas ganas de arrancarle la nariz puntiaguda a golpes, de echarle una cantidad indescifrable de maleficios en todo el cuerpo, de dejarlo demente en San Mungo, lo único que quería era acecinarlo, por lograr que me comporte como un reverendo imbécil delante de mi pelirroja, para demostrarle a Lily que yo era como ella creía que era, un completo tarado.

-SNAPE!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, sacando el odio contenido en la garganta.

Y para mi sorpresa la palabra que más detestaba se escribió con perfecta caligrafía continua al 7.

Solo me faltaba el último, pero ese era demasiado fácil, casi igual que el primero.

-Lily- dije con toda seguridad, pero el espacio seguía vacio

-Evans- nada

-Hermosa- eran todas las palabras que se me venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en ella. En todo lo que había pasado apenas hace unas horas

Y la palabra se escribió a lado del 8.

Respiré con fuerza y más relajado que antes. Me di la vuelta pero la puerta no aparecía todavía.

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunté al aire

Me contesto la pizarra, que debajo del número 8, comenzó a formar palabras y frases

_Muy bien, has logrado terminar de recordar, ahora 5 palabras para describir a Evans tendrás que utilizar, si no son las correctas de aquí jamás podrás salir._

Ahí sí que me la ponía en cuadritos, no por el hecho de describir a mi pelirroja, porque me podría pasar el día hablando de ella, el problema era hacerlo solo con 5 palabras.

-Inteligente- dije luego de un momento de analizarlo. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía perfectamente consciente y calculaba cada una de sus acciones y las consecuencias de ellas.

Otra que podría describirla a la perfección seria…

-Amiga- no había persona en el planeta que se preocupara más por sus amigas que ella, eso era lo que se podría considerar un amigo, no como aquellas personas que llegan a tu vida solo para hacer daño y se dicen amigos, aunque se acaben por detrás. Ella no era así, ella podría dar su vida para que sus amigas estén bien, sería capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad para que Zoe y Mary fueran felices. Ella si era una verdadera AMIGA.

Después de esa se me vinieron un montón de palabras que la describían como cascarrabias, grosera, sarcástica, pero había una que era la que engloba a todas, fuerte. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que nada la hiriese si ella no quería, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar un reto, aunque este la haga temblar de miedo, tan fuerte como para pelear contra todo para lograr lo que quería, pero también tan fuerte como para reconocer sus equivocaciones, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, porque a demás es lo suficientemente orgullosa.

Y aunque suene contradictorio también era débil, una guerrera de porcelana, porque cuando se quita esa armadura que la protege y se muestra tal y cual es, es muy fácil herirla, como lo hizo el tarado de Quejicus, que no supo valorar todo ese cariño que ella le tenía y la rompió en pedazos. Como quisiera yo que ella me tuviera un poco de ese cariño que le tenía a él y lo desprecio el muy imbécil.

Pero sobre todo Lily Evans, era Hermosa. Y no solo porque su físico sea casi perfecto, su pelo fuego, sus ojos esmeralda y su pequeña pero esbelta figura, sino por todo lo anterior porque todo lo que comprendía su carácter, todo lo que englobaba Lily, todo en ella era sencillamente Hermoso.

Las dos primeras palabras se habían enlistado debajo de la orden, pronuncie las tres últimas en voz clara, convencido de que aparecían debajo de las anteriores.

-Fuerte- esperé a que la mano invisible terminara de escribirla- débil- sonreí ante lo contradictorio de las características.

-hermosa- dije al fin, con una gran sonrisa, que me provocaba el recuerdo de la hermosura de mi pelirroja.

Apenas la palabra termino de aparecer, una puerta se materializó a lado del pizarrón. Sonreí ante la idea, por fin el juego había termino o eso pensé.

Al momento que crucé la puerta, al frente, la pelirroja también salía de un cuarto, que supuse, era idéntico al mío, sonreí al verla, y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quién gana?- preguntó ella despreocupada

Y como si su voz hubiera encendido una especie de hechizo, una luz se encendió al fin de la habitación, y había una especie de timbre.

-supongo que el que lo toque primero gana- dijo ella, poniéndose en posición para correr.

-supongo- dije alzando los hombros

-¿contamos hasta tres para ser justos?- preguntó.

-hasta tres- sentencié. Sabía perfectamente que si de rapidez se trataba yo ganaría sin duda

-uno…- comenzó.

Pero en ese momento no sabía si quería ganar

-dos…

Ese momento las "sabias" palabras de mi amigo perro, retumbaron como eco en los oídos:

_"y si tal vez no molestaras tanto a la pelirroja con lo de la cita, tal vez y solo tal vez le caerías mejor"._

Puede ser que Sirius tenga razón. Puede ser que si no obligo a Lily a salir con migo ella acepte algún día, espero que no muy lejano, salir con migo por su propia voluntad, no tenía sentido que le obligue a soportarme todo un día porque al final eso terminaría por enojarla más.

-Tr…

-Me rindo- dije antes de que terminará de contar. Era preferible dejarla decidir por su cuenta.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó entre molesta y sorprendida

-me rindo- repetí- tu ganas, y no pienso proponer otro juego.

LILY

-hola James-Lo saludé amablemente apenas entro en la torre.

-buenos días pelirroja- me saludó a cambio, con una sonrisa perfecta- te molestaría si te recuerdo lo hermosa que te ves?- preguntó con toque divertido en la voz.

-no empecemos con eso Potter- dije cansinamente

-está bien, Evans- hizo énfasis en mi apellido- pero te molestaría tratarme de nuevo por mi nombre por favor

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que lo salude por su nombre, y eso me hizo sonrojar sin darme cuenta.

-como quieras, James- sonreí y él me dedicó una de esas perfectas sonrisas a cambio.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, o la desvelada me afecto, porque no puedo creer que este admitiendo que su sonrisa es perfecta.

-encontraste ya la última pista?- preguntó cambiando de tema, para mi buena suerte.

-no, acabo de llegar- deje de sonreír para hablara ahora en serio- Y parece que n…

No pude terminar la frase porque una luz intensa inundó la habitación, duró apenas una milésima de segundo, pero cuando volvió la claridad habitual, me encontraba sola en una habitación tan pequeña que a duras penas hubiera entrado otra persona.

-¡¿James?- pregunté, buscando un sitio por donde salir.

Pero lo único que encontré fue cuatro paredes lisas y un pizarrón en una de ella. En ninguna parte había una puerta o algo parecido a una salida

_Mierda, pero si es que yo tengo suerte, _pensé,_ justo ahora que estaba a punto de ganar._

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- pregunté al vació

- _SE VE QUE SI HAS SABIDO DESIFRAR, PERO ESTA VEZ LO QUE APRENDISTE TENDRAS QUE CONTAR, SI ES QUE DE ESTE CUARTO QUIERES ESCAPAR_- me contestó una voz de mujer.

-¿qué aprendí?, se supone que era un juego de acertijos, no tenía que aprender nada- respondí un poco molesta- esto es una estupidez

-_TU INTELIGENCIA A LOGRADO ENGAÑARME PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ, PERO DEBIDO A QUE FALLASTE, TENDRÉ QUE RECORADARTE UN ÚLTIMO DETALLE, SOLO UNA PALABRAR PODRAS UZAR PARA CADA DESAFIO RECORDAR_.- contestó nuevamente

Inmediatamente apareció un listado de números hasta el 8. Supuse que en cada uno de ellos tendría que escribir la palabra que describa al desafió que representaban.

Mire nuevamente a mi alrededor buscando algo para escribir, una tiza o algo similar, pero no apareció nada. Intenté usar la varita pero esta no funcionaba, seguramente la habitación estaría protegida contra hechizos.

Decidí primero encontrar las palabras adecuadas y luego me preocuparía de cómo escribirlas.

El primer desafío, haber Lily piensa, que te recuerda al primer desafío. Decisiones, eso era, las decisiones que había tomado. Simplemente eso era.

El segundo era fácil, seguridad. Toda la seguridad que había sentido por mi misma el momento que llegue a la torre, la seguridad suficiente como para no creer en Potter. Aunque en ese momento no estuviera tan segura de que sus palabras eran mentiras, el rato que estaba frente a él en la torre, buscando la segunda pista, estaba totalmente convencida de mi misma y de que James era un mentiroso.

Cuando me acorde de la primera vez que estuve en la sala de los menesteres ese día, una sola palabra podía salir de mi cabeza. Confusión. Por primera vez Potter había logrado confundirme. No tenía idea de que le ocurría y porque ese cambio tan repentino de actitud. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ese momento extrañaba sus halagos, su sonrisa, la chispa de sus ojos cuando esta divertido.

Cuando me acorde de la cuarta pista, me llegaron una oleada de palabras a la cabeza, felicidad, paz, alegría, confusión nuevamente…

-tranquilidad- pronuncié casi en susurro y esta apareció junto al número 4.

Casi grito de la felicidad, porque además de haber encontrado la palabra que buscaba, ya sabia como escribirlas en la pizarra.

-decisiones- dije claramente y vi como esta se dibujaba junto al número 1

-seguridad-y esta apareció claramente escrita en la pizarra

-confusión-dije torciendo el labio hacia la derecha, como cuando estaba intentando decidir algo.

Las cuatro palabras estaban perfectamente en listadas una debajo de la otra. Había logrado completar la mitad del desafío y eso me ponía un poco menos intranquila.

Al acordarme del quinto desafío, no sabía si temblar, llorar o reír de mis ocurrencias. Bien podía haber dejado el juego ahí y perder, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejo e hizo que cometa una estupidez. Es que solo a mí se me podía ocurrir subirme a una escoba, con el vértigo y el miedo que tengo. Por suerte, aunque eso suene raro, James estaba ahí y no me dejo subirme sola.

-miedo- pronuncié claramente y me dispuse a encontrar la siguiente

Pero para mi sorpresa, la palabra no apareció en su lugar. Intenté buscar otra y me acorde de la descripción de Potter a volar.

-libertad- dije con una sonrisa. Y ahí junto al 5 apareció con perfecta caligrafía _LIBERTAD_

Ahora que analizaba la situación ya sin miedo alguno, era completamente cierto lo que decía James, volar te da toda la libertad que necesitas.

Me estremecí cuando la película de la sexto desafío se proyecto en mi cabeza. La desesperación que sentí cuando me di por pérdida en el bosque, la soledad en la que estaba hasta que llego Potter a rescatarme, aunque eso suene a cuento de hadas, pero el problema que Potter no es, y ni siquiera está cerca de ser, un príncipe. Y yo pero una princesa, como me la describía mi mama.

-desesperación- dije convencida ya que esa había sido la primera en aparecer junto con el recuerdo.

-dolor- dije antes de que los recuerdos avanzaran en mi cabeza, no quería ni acordarme de lo que paso en la sala de los menesteres al atardecer. Sabía que en ese momento sentí un dolor profundo, pero no sabía si era solamente por supuesta carta que le había hecho yo a Severus, o por el despreció ye l reclamo de Potter. El problema es que cuando yo me quito la armadura que tengo contra las personas, es muy fácil herirme, por eso muy pocos conocen ese lado débil de mi. Snape era uno de ellos, y por eso el simple hecho de acordarme de la humillación que me hizo pasar en 5to, me hacia desbordar sal por los ojos.

La palabra se escribió delante del 7, dejando solo un espacio en blanco, el último. Pero es ahí cuando todo se arreglo al último, porque justo antes de llegar a la torre, conocí a un nuevo Potter, a uno diferente, que lo que me infundía era tranquilidad y felicidad, un James al que tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría considerarlo mi…

-amigo- deje que la última palabra saliera con sonido de la boca.

Revisé la lista de recuerdos que tenía en mi delante y sonreí satisfecha, esperando que el cuarto se desvaneciera tal y como apareció, pero no sucedió nada similar.

Debajo del número 8 el pizarrón comenzó a escribir una nueva orden

_Muy bien, has logrado terminar de recordar, ahora 5 palabras para describir a Potter, tendrás que utilizar, si no son las correctas de aquí jamás podrás salir._

Suspiré un poco enojada, porque comenzaba a asfixiarme en un cuarto tan pequeño, bueno en verdad no era tan dramática la situación, pero si quería salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Antes me hubieran salido con tanta facilidad una serie de adjetivos que describirían a la perfección a Potter: arrogante, creído, niño, inmaduro, narcisista, etc.

Pero por alguna razón que la verdad desconozco, esas palabras no me parecían las correctas. No es que creyera que Potter no era arrogante, creído… y todo lo demás, pero eso no era lo único que James podía ser.

Creo que la primera cosa que describía a James era…

-Diversión- la chispa en sus ojos almendra cada vez que hacia una broma, la sonrisa perfecta que tenia, eran simplemente únicas. Y ojo no es que YO me fijara en eso alguna vez.

La palabra apareció en una lista debajo de la nueva orden.

Otra que me hacia acordarme de él era libertad, porque aunque no se dio cuenta, me mostro la manera más pura de libertad, el aire. Y todo lo que significaba ser James Potter, era libre, todo en él, hasta su pelo que jamás lo he visto bien peinado.

Sin duda otra que lo describía perfectamente era, amigo. Porque esa es la única cosa que creo tener común con él, el amor a sus amigos. Nunca dejaría que les pase nada, incluso a Petter, porque supongo que Black, Remus y Petter, eran para él, tanto o más, que Zo y Mary para mí.

Confianza, se me vino en seguida a la mente, la confianza en sí mismo, aunque eso a veces se pueda tornar en arrogancia. La confianza que siente hacia todo lo que hace. La seguridad al hablar aunque sean puras estupideces, lo caracteriza.

Quidditch, sin duda, era otra palabra que le pertenecía únicamente a James Potter, porque aunque existan demasiados jugadores, es algo que a james lo hace ser él, porque Potter sin quidditch no es Potter, simple y sencillamente, es parte de su vida, no es un juego más. Para él el quidditch es tan vital como respirar o comer.

Pronuncié en orden las últimas cuatro y ví como iban apareciendo en lista

_1.- DIVERSIÓN_

_2.-LIBERTAD_

_3.-AMIGO_

_4.-CONFIANZA_

_5.-QUIDDITCH_

Al terminarse de escribir la última palabra, una puerta se materializó justo ha lado de la pizarra.

Sonreí satisfecha, porque había logrado terminar otro desafío más

Al momento que crucé la puerta, al frente Potter también salía de un cuarto, que supuse, era idéntico al mío. Me dedico una linda sonrisa y por inercia le respondí

-¿Quién gana?- pregunté despreocupada

Y como si mi voz hubiera encendido una especie de hechizo, una luz se encendió al fin de la habitación encima de una especie de timbre

-supongo que el que lo toque primero gana- dije preparándome para correr.

-supongo- dijo alzando los hombros

-¿contamos hasta tres para ser justos?- pregunté.

-hasta tres-sentencio

-uno…- empecé a contar

-dos… tr…

-Me rindo- Me interrumpió antes que terminará de contar.

A este qué demonios le pasa me pregunté un poco molesta. No quería ganar sin pelear

-¡¿QUÉ?- grité entre molesta y sorprendida

-me rindo- volvió a decir- tu ganas, y no pienso proponer otro juego.

Mi cabeza comenzó a idear planes a mil por hora, pero hasta que tomara una decisión, el ya estaba junto a la puerta

-yo también- dije, antes de que saliera.

Tenía que evitar que se fuera, luego pensaría que hacer para que él no ganara

-¿cómo?- preguntó desconcertado- no yo me rendí primero, tu ganaste- me explicó con tranquilidad.

-no, los dos nos rendimos- dije quitándole importancia al hecho

-entonces como queda la apuesta- dijo todavía dudando

-en empate- me alcé de hombros- a mi me toca salir contigo- sonreí de medio lado- y después de eso tú no te me volverás a acercar.

Ni me pregunten porque hice lo que hice, lo único que sabía ese momento es que el James Potter que estaba a punto de rendirse y dejarme ganar, no era para nada parecido al James Potter, que había encontrado ayer en el gran comedor.

No sé si es que en verdad él era otra persona distinta a la que yo creía o si todo era parte de un plan prefabricado. Pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción para descubrirlo, y si resulta que todo era actuado, luego del la cita, él no tendría porque volverse a acercar a mí.

-está bien- dijo esbozando una sonrisa enorme- el próximo sábado ¿te parece bien?- preguntó

-el próximo sábado- repetí segura.

Fin del flash back

Y aquí es donde regreso de nuevo a la situación inicial. Con Potter en Hosmeade, en una cita. Aunque eso suene extremadamente raro.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, Potter no sea el idiota que creí.


End file.
